


Cherry's Adventures of Spy Kids

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Teresa invites Cherry and Atticus to help her with a very important mission concerning Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez who were once rival secret agents until they then fell in love with each other and had two unsuspecting children just as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Bridget, and Perry are invited with Linda and Lawrence to visit their old friends in the same area.





	1. Chapter 1

Bridget had saved the day once more before going home to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. She sighed slightly softly as she looked rather sad. "I hope you're proud, Mum..." she whispered before looking up into the sky with a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Wherever you are..." She soon went inside to greet her siblings.

Everyone was happy to see Bridget come home, especially Ferb and Perry.

"Oh, there you are, Bridget." Phineas smiled.

"Hey, Phineas." Bridget said.

"Oh, Bridget, you're just in time for dinner, I ordered pizza." Linda smiled.

"Thanks, Lin-Mum." Bridget smiled back.

Soon, everyone came into the kitchen, but Bridget sighed as she looked down to the floor.

"What is it, dear?" Lawrence looked concerned for his daughter.

Bridget looked up to her father. "It's..." she then looked down and softly as she thought about her biological mother. "Nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Lawrence asked.

Bridget looked back with a sigh. "It's been eight years..."

"Oh..." Lawrence now knew what she was going on about. "Your mother... I know, dear, I miss her too."

Later on, Linda had a letter for the kids. Bridget did her best to keep up appearances for her younger siblings and looked over.

"Oh, what's that, luv?" Lawrence smiled to Linda once he saw the letter.

"It's a letter from a friend of mine." Linda smiled back.

"And what's her/his name?" Lawrence asked.

"Gregorio Cortez." Linda replied.

"What's it say, Mom?" Candace asked.

"'Dear Linda, how are you?'," Linda read the letter aloud to her family and even Perry was listening. "'I was wondering if you would like some family and friends to maybe come over and we can catch up together. We have so much to catch up with and I hear your son Phineas is quite the genius himself. Hope to see you soon, Gregorio Cortez'."

"Can we go, Mom?" Phineas asked with a smile.

"Well... I suppose that would be all right." Linda smiled back.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas told his step-brother.

Ferb nodded in agreement as he knew the same thing. Perry even chattered in agreement.

"Well, then we better finish dinner." Linda said.

The family agreed and then began to eat. After they ate, Bridget stared out the window while Candace packed and told Stacey on her phone all about what was going on. And where Phineas and Ferb were both excited about this as they packed.

Back home...

"Be sure to eat some spinach, guys!" Michelle called out to Cherry and Atticus as they had dinner together.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and looked around before using her powers and she opened her eyes with a gasp. "I... I did it..." she said. "I... I changed the spinach..." she then picked up a chicken nugget she made and ate it. "And it tastes juicy!"

"Thank you again for allowing me to spend the night over, Mrs. Butler." Atticus smiled.

"No problem, Atticus!" Michelle called back.

Atticus soon finished the food on his plate. Cherry smiled as she enjoyed her chicken nuggets a lot.

"You really got the hang of your powers, Cherry." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Thanks." Cherry smiled back. She then made a cake that was like the cake that Mr. and Mrs. Cake made known as the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Well, now it's time for dessert." Cherry smirked as she wanted to taste such cake since she saw the episode which always worked up her appetite.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

The phone soon rang which meant Michelle would be on the phone. Atticus then used his magic to close the door since Cherry's parents were often loud on the phone.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"Sure thing." Atticus said before he took a piece of the cake to try it.

"I swear, the first time I saw this cake, I was trying to eat the screen." Cherry said as she took her own chunk of the cake to eat it.

"I know what you mean." Atticus smiled.

The two then shared their cake together.

Michelle soon knocked and came to the door. "Cherry, your sister called, she was wondering if you'd like to visit her with a friend." she then told her daughter with a smile.

"Terry...?" Cherry's eyes widened with glee.

"She'd love to visit." Atticus told Michelle.

"Does everybody just talk for me now?" Cherry muffled with her mouth full. "Oh, who am I kidding? This is my sister!"

"I'll tell her that you both are coming then." Michelle smiled.

"Okay." Atticus and Cherry muffled as they ate more and more cake.

"Hey, slow down on that cake!" Michelle told them. "You'll be just like Little Audrey and get the tummy ache blues!"

"Okay, we'll slow down." Atticus muffled.

Michelle soon took some of the cake herself to try it out and moaned hungrily and happily. "Mm! I see why they call it that." She then chuckled on her way out of the room.

After finishing the cake, Atticus and Cherry both went to pack.

"How you holding up without Mo?" Cherry asked Atticus since Mo had gone away for a week to visit James's brother-in-law and niece who moved to a new environment where a little pet shop would be.

"It's been a challenge." Atticus said.

"Eh, you'll live..." Cherry shrugged.

"I know..." Atticus pouted. "I just hope Blythe is a nice girl."

"I'm sure she is." Cherry said.

"Have you met her?" Atticus asked.

"If I did, I don't remember..." Cherry replied. "I think her mother's name was Lauren though."

"That's good." Atticus said.

"We'll leave bright and early tomorrow morning." Bud said as he read the newspaper.

Cherry and Atticus nodded as that meant that Cherry would stay up as late as possible so she could sleep on the way without getting herself carsick, not knowing that they would see some people that they've met before.

The sun was almost coming up the next morning and Cherry was very tired and miserable.

"I know, dear, I know, but you can sleep the whole ride over..." Michelle soothed as she wrapped her daughter in a blanket.

"Great." Cherry yawned.

Michelle put a pillow under her head. "Now remember, you'll meet Teresa and she'll take you guys to where she wants to take you." she then told Atticus since Cherry was close to falling asleep and would likely not remember as well.

"I'll remember." Atticus said.

Michelle nodded to this and shut the door so they could get going on the road. They soon drove off. Cherry yawned and curled up, falling asleep instantly. Atticus was happy that his best friend was getting sleep. Cherry snorted and snored slightly, but that just meant she had fallen asleep. Atticus yawned as he decided to get a bit of sleep himself as it was going to be a long ride until they would meet Teresa and she would take it from there and where it really did help.

About six and a half hours later...

"Cherry, wake up..." Atticus nudged her.

Cherry moaned and turned over.

"Oh, fine, I'll just turn myself around and go home if you just wanna sleep." Teresa's voice teased.

Cherry soon woke up instantly from her sister's voice. Teresa giggled and soon hugged Cherry.

"Hi, Terry!" Cherry hugged her sister back.

"Hey, Cherry," Teresa smiled. "How's Dad?"

"He's great." Cherry said.

Atticus soon walked over and gently shook Teresa's hand.

"Still working out I see." Teresa giggled to Atticus.

"I sure have." Atticus smiled.

Teresa then helped Cherry and Atticus into her car. "Hopefully I'm not too busy with work."

"Oh, you have a new job?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I help out at this special school with certain special students," Teresa replied. "I'm a teacher's aid. I'm close with these two students named Carmen and Juni Cortez who don't know their family secret just yet, I've been keeping it hidden from them ever since I was trusted with my new job, but something in my gut tells me that they'll find out about it soon."

"I agree." Atticus said.

"You can trust us, Terry..." Cherry told her sister. "Remember Mr. Chairman?"

"I remember." Teresa said.

"So, what's their story?" Atticus asked.

Teresa sighed in defeat. "Very well..." She then said to her sister and her best friend. "They're the children of secret agents who were once rivals until they fell in love and got married."

"Aw!" A voice from Atticus's bag awed.

Teresa looked to Cherry and Atticus to see which one of them said that, not knowing it was someone else. Atticus soon sighed as he unzipped his bag as he had a feeling he knew who it was. Patch poked his head out with a smile.

"Oh, Patch, hello," Teresa smiled to the young Dalmatian. "Oh, Atticus, where did you get that rope collar for Patch?"

"Kinda hard to explain, but it just came on his neck one day when his old collar snapped off," Atticus replied from memory. "Anyways, Patch, how did you get in my bag without me knowing?"

"I used a teleportation spell that Salem taught me." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..." Atticus said.

"Salem still a cat?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, I think he said he had like 50 years to go..." Cherry tried to remember.

"Wow." Teresa said. She continued to drive along until she would get to their stop and there seemed to be another car heading in the same way.

Atticus looked out the window in surprise. "That looks like Uncle Lawrence's car."

"It is his car." Patch said as he saw the car.

The two cars soon stopped at a red light. Atticus rolled down his window as Phineas and Ferb did the same and they all smiled to each other. This seemed like fate did this for them. Patch soon made silly faces with Perry. Perry soon did the same thing once Lawrence and Linda weren't noticing.

"What is taking the light so long?!" Candace complained. "I'm running out of signal here which means I can't text Jeremy!"

"Don't worry, Candace; the light will change soon." Lawrence assured his step-daughter.

Soon enough, the light did change and they could go on.

"Hm... That woman kinda looked like that pop star I liked when I was younger," Teresa commented. "I believe her name was... Lindana."

"I think that might have been her." Atticus said.

The cars soon pulled up in the same driveway. Teresa then came to talk with Lawrence and Linda and it turns out that she was an old friend of Ingrid's and was also a teacher's aid for Carmen and Juni's school. Talk about coincidences.

'This is like fate.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Don't tell me we're going to school with the kids," Candace complained. "They wear uniforms!"

"Oh, come on, Candace; not all schools have uniforms." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but this one does!" Candace complained.

"It's true, like I said, it's a very special school." Teresa confirmed.

"Oh, great." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Teresa soon showed uniforms for Cherry and Atticus which were like the Crystal Prep uniforms only red, white, and black.

"Oh, great." Atticus complained.

"I promise, guys, this will be temporary." Teresa told her sister and friend.

"This better be worth it," Cherry rolled her eyes at the uniforms. "They're like Crystal Prep's but worse!"

"You said it." Atticus said.

Teresa sighed to them, she knew that uniforms weren't the best, but it was part of the assignment. "Atticus, I'm doing this for you," she told her sister's best friend. "Your father has been so busy lately in the Netherworld as the Wiccan King, so only you can take this assignment in his absence. This is bigger than the Blue Monkey diamond."

"How big?" Atticus asked.

"It's very urgent and the kids don't even know their parents are secret agents, it'll take their help too," Teresa replied. "After this adventure, they'll become Spy Kids."

"Does this include Phineas and Ferb?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Teresa replied. "I hadn't thought about that actually."

"Well, Bridget is a spy and she is their sister..." Atticus shrugged.

"True." Teresa nodded.

"So?" Atticus asked.

"It might be for the best," Teresa replied. "Phineas and Ferb are very extraordinary boys, I've been watching them during their summer vacation."

"Is that why you haven't come to visit us on Dad's birthday?" Cherry deadpanned since Bud's birthday was in July.

"Well, the work of a spy keeps rather busy." Teresa said.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed about this, but at least she now knew why her sister was always so busy these days.

"Anyway, where are we staying?" Patch asked.

"I booked a hotel not too far away from the Cortez residence," Teresa replied. "It looks like they're full enough with the Flynn-Fletchers visiting."

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Well, what did you expect?" Teresa shrugged to her younger sister.

"Good point." Cherry said.

They soon came to the hotel and were given their own room. Cherry and Teresa would stay in one bed while Atticus and Patch would stay in the other. Once they were settled in, Cherry soon called her parents to let them know they made it there okay and they were settling in now after her father left over 450 messages and missed calls.

"Yikes!" Cherry said.

Atticus chuckled as he found that kind of funny.

"Dad, don't have a heart attack, I just didn't have service during the six hour drive!" Cherry narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "WHAT?! No, I most certainly did not meet a boy you don't know!"

'You sure?' Bud's voice asked.

"Yes, Dad..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

'That's good.' Bud's voice said.

"We're fine, Dad," Cherry replied. "We're in a hotel now."

'That's a relief.' Bud's voice said.

Cherry made her hand move like a rambling mouth as her father asked her questions. Atticus could already tell Cherry wasn't liking to be asked many questions. Cherry then made a crazy gesture while her father kept talking and she put down the phone while he talked on and on until Michelle stepped in and talked with him and he ended up talking with his wife. Atticus chuckled as some of the argument didn't make sense.

"You are so lucky that your parents don't have to behave like that." Cherry said.

"Oh, I don't know, Mom tends to worry her head sometimes..." Atticus chuckled. "Sometimes when the dogs are home late, Mo acts like a paranoid mother. It just makes me wonder what she'd be like if we had kids."

"So, I guess every parent acts differently." Cherry said.

"I just know that if you mess with me or my brothers and sisters, my parents get scary." Patch commented.

"Yikes." Cherry repeated.

"I remember when they got vicious with Horace and Jasper." Patch memorized his first ever adventure.

"Well, that just shows to never kidnap anyone's kid." Atticus said.

Patch nodded in firm agreement. Teresa soon came into the room to check on them.

"Here, talk to Dad." Cherry handed her phone to her sister.

"Let me guess, he was talking your ears off?" Teresa giggled a bit.

Cherry nodded.

Teresa took the phone and pulled an odd look. "Um, Dad is saying to your mom something about hot sauce?"

"They always argue about nonsense." Cherry replied.

"True." Teresa said.

Bud and Michelle soon hung up so they could get some sleep.

"Finally..." Cherry lay down and yawned sleepily. "Man, that travel was crazy."

"It sure was..." Atticus agreed. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah." Patch yawned.

Soon enough, everyone went straight to bed and where nothing ruined their night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning soon came and everyone groaned since Teresa set an alarm for before 7:00 since she had to get to work. Atticus soon slammed his fist down on the clock. Teresa winced at that as it destroyed under his hand. Atticus then smiled as he fell back asleep.

"Should have seen that coming." Teresa sighed. She then yanked off the blankets to wake everyone up.

Cherry shivered and tried to reach for the blanket.

"Rise and shine, everybody, school day!" Teresa told her guests.

"This better not be like this every day." Cherry groaned.

Teresa sighed to them, she then went to get ready since she was the most awake. Atticus soon went to get ready next. Patch was literally dragging Cherry out of bed and wouldn't let her alone until she would move on her own.

"Alright, alright." Cherry groaned.

Patch soon stopped with a smirk. Cherry groaned as she forced herself to get ready for the day. They took some breakfast in the car and Teresa drove them to the school. 

"Try not to mess up your uniforms, guys." Teresa said on the way along.

"Try telling that to Atticus's muscles." Cherry said.

"These sleeves are tight, Teresa!" Atticus pouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do." Teresa replied.

Atticus soon secretly used his magic and made his uniform much more comfier before it would burst.

Patch smiled as he knew that would be much better for his human. "Wait, so where am I going?" he then asked.

"Yes... Where is Patch going...?" Teresa smirked to Atticus. "Hiding him in your backpack."

"You say that like you know." Atticus smiled nervously.

"I used to do the same thing with Oreo." Teresa chuckled.

"You named your pet after a cookie?" Patch asked.

Teresa stopped the car when they came to a red light and took out a childhood photograph of herself as a little girl hugging a black dog that had a white stripe in the middle of his body.

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

Teresa then put her photograph back and smiled. "He was my best friend back then, he always comforted me whenever Dad and my mom disagreed on anything that would turn into a fight."

"Aw, poor Terry~" Cherry cooed to her sister.

"He must have been a great dog." Patch smiled.

"He really was..." Teresa smiled back. 

"So, you know about me putting Patch in my backpack?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it's a classic, especially when you're new or isolated in a school." Teresa nodded before she looked back out to the road.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

The other car seemed to have trouble as they nearly ran over the crossing guard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man told her.

Soon enough, kids came out in the uniforms with Phineas, Ferb, and Candace.

"I so hate this." Candace groaned.

"Juni, Juni." The man called for his younger son.

Juni turned to him and came toward his father.

"If anybody gives you a hard time in there, remember, you are a Cortez." Gregorio advised.

"What's so great about being a Cortez?" Juni asked as he left for school.

"Lots of things!" Gregorio told him as the bell rang.

Another boy came to Juni and looked like he would pick on him.

"Hey, that looks like a bully." Phineas narrowed his eyes which was a rare sight since he was almost always happy.

"Shall I?" Ferb asked as he held out his hand to give a nerve pinch to knock the bully out.

"If he tries anything; I'll teach him a lesson." Atticus assured Phineas and Ferb.

"Atticus!" Phineas and Ferb smiled.

Atticus smiled back and soon shared a hug with the step-brothers. "How are you two doing? Still inventing?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but not so much since school's back in session, but at least we have science class." Phineas smiled back.

"Yeah and knowing you two, you'll blow your teachers' minds." Atticus smiled back.

"Hey, it's the mummy," A boy mocked Juni. "Nice looking bandages, Mummy."

Atticus would have taught that boy a lesson, but to stay out of trouble, Ferb went to do his signature move on the boy which was hurting the boy, but just knocking him out with a pressure hold. The boy soon groaned and fell to the floor. Juni's eyes widened and he then turned to the green-haired boy nervously.

"Don't worry about Ferb, he won't hurt you." Phineas told Juni.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Um... Hi, Ferb..." Juni waved nervously.

Ferb waved back, not saying a word.

"Cool dolls!" Phineas saw the toys in Juni's hands.

"They're action figures." Juni said.

"Oh... Sorry," Phineas replied. "Cool action figures."

"They're Fooglies." Juni smiled as someone had taken an interest in what he liked.

"Cool, me and Ferb watch that every morning." Phineas smiled.

Ferb nodded in agreement. Juni smiled as he felt like he found some true friends. Teresa smiled to this herself.

"I made my own character on the ride over, I guess I could show you." Juni said to his new friends.

"We did too." Phineas smiled.

Juni smiled as this was turning out to be a great day of school for him.

"Man, I don't know anybody here," Candace sighed. "I wish Stacey where here."

"Did I hear my best friend say my name?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hey, Stacey," Candace replied before doing a double take. "Stacey! What're you doing here?!"

"Your sister told me I could come," Stacey said before smirking playfully. "Along with a certain someone you might know."

"Y-Yeah...?" Candace asked.

"Hey, Candace." A blonde boy smiled to the redheaded girl.

"Jeremy!" Candace smiled.

Jeremy gave Candace a hug which made her blush happily. "I really missed you during that college tour," he said to her. "I thought I'd make it up by coming with Stacey after Bridget invited us to transfer here temporarily."

"Awww!" Candace smiled.

The bell soon rang which made everybody come inside the school. Teresa soon left to get on the mission.

"There she goes again..." Cherry sighed as her sister was gone again while scratching her skirt.

Everyone soon got to their classes.

"I even have to share a room with him since he's so afraid to be alone," Carmen was complaining about her brother to her friend as they walked down the hallway together. "'Watch out for Juni', 'Take care of Juni', 'Show Juni right from wrong'. I shouldn't be responsible for anybody, but me."

'Wow, she's being rather selfish.' Cherry thought to herself.

"You're so right, Carmen." The girl agreed with her friend.

"What's so special about being a Cortez?" Juni sulked as he held out his favorite action figure. "I wish I could go away to your world, Floop. You'd be my friend."

'Looks like both of these two need to be a lesson.' Atticus thought to himself.

Phineas and Ferb did their best to comfort Juni.

"Thanks, guys." Juni sighed sadly as he set down his Floop action figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Teresa and Bridget...

"Ah, Teresa, glad you could make it." Bridget smiled to her partner.

"Wouldn't miss it." Teresa said.

Bridget and Teresa then went to where their mission had called them upon and where they went down the same road as the Cortez parents. Teresa hugged Gregorio and Ingrid after meeting them out of their cars after they came together.

"It's great to finally meet you." Ingrid said.

"Likewise," Teresa smiled. "Come on, let's go find some good seats."

"Agreed." Bridget nodded.

They came in as the meeting was about to begin.

"I thank you all for attending today's demonstration," A man smiled to the crowd. "Mr. Floop is one such visionary. However, his inventions are somewhat questionable and, therefore, need to be evaluated," he then looked to the purple-suited man. "You promised us an army, Mr. Floop, but our first billion dollars bought us only this," he then gestured to strange creatures. "Mutated secret agents."

"Ahem." A male voice cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir; I didn't know you would be here." The man said.

Out from the shadows, Sombra is soon shown as a strong man. Teresa shook a chill down her spine, but kept quiet.

"You are forgiven, just don't let it happen again." Sombra warned.

"Y-Yes, sir." The man gulped.

"Now, Floop, show these people what you are working on." Sombra said.

"Right..." Floop nodded as he spoke up to the crowd. "I have found little use for them except as novelties on my, well, my children's show, currently rated number two?"

A man who stood by then held up two fingers to help him say that.

"Number two." Floop then nodded again.

'This is the guy?' Teresa thought to herself.

Then suddenly, a few figures came over.

"And, Mr. Floop, would you tell Mr. Lisp, who these would be?" Sombra replied.

"What the devil?" The other man asked Floop. "Are these finger men?"

"Not exactly." Sombra said.

"They're called Thumb-Thumbs," Floop grinned proudly. "Very capable robots."

"Unfortunately, they can't catch anything thrown at them." Sombra said.

Mr. Lisp looked over and then tossed over a binder to test that theory. One tried to catch it only for it to hit the other.

"All thumbs," Mr. Lisp muttered to this. "Useless."

"Show them your newest project, Floop." Sombra said.

"Mr. Lisp, I think you'll enjoy this," Floop put his arm around the other man as he walked him down the stairs. "Through that door, an awesome power will emerge. You will have but a moment to disarm it. In exactly ten seconds."

Sombra soon removed the tables with ease so then whatever came out of the doors, the tables would be out of the way. The others murmured to themselves about how strong Sombra was. Floop began to count down from ten. Sombra soon let the tables land on top of the men besides Floop and Lisp. Teresa and Bridget's eyes widened to this. The doors soon opened as Floop got down to 'one' and a young boy appeared to be rushing over into the room.

"Johnny?" Mr. Lisp asked out of surprise only to be jumped over and where Johnny soon flipped Mr. Lisp.

"You hesitated." Floop smirked to this.

"I had to!" Mr. Lisp replied. "He's my son!"

"Are you sure?" Sombra smirked. 

Johnny's eyes showed that he wasn't human.

"Actually, I designed him," Floop smirked to Mr. Lisp as he looked in shock. "I built him! His name is--..."

Sombra checked the name tag. "'X-2945'."

"The Second." Floop then added. 

"And not just your child, Lisp." Sombra smirked.

"This is your big idea?!" Mr. Lisp gawked at Floop. "Robot kids that look like my children?"

A young girl then came beside him in the same outfit as the Johnny robot.

"The President's Daughter?" Mr. Lisp asked. 

"Another robot." Sombra smirked.

The female robot then grabbed Mr. Lisp with a smirk and flung him forward.

"An almost-exact replica." Floop also smirked. 

"For you see, if you want to think big!" Sombra shouted.

"You have to think small," Floop whispered before putting his hands on the robot heads and spoke normally again. "Through physio-electrical imaging, I can make them look like anyone yet the cunning and intelligence of the world's greatest espionage agents all rolled into tiny packages I call 'Spy Kids'." 

"But they're not quite finished yet." Sombra said.

"Tell me, Spy Kids," Mr. Lisp looked down to the two. "With your vast stores of knowledge what are four of the five physiological indications that a human being is lying?"

The spy kids soon prove Sombra's point as the two spy kids only start mumbling.

Floop then covered their mouths. "They're not quite finished," he told Lisp. "Missing one crucial element."

"What?" Mr. Lisp asked.

"Their brains." Sombra replied. 

Mr. Lisp was about to shout at them only to be throat lifted by Sombra.

"I think your time with us is up." Sombra glared. 

"Okay, okay, we'll give you time to send us your report." Mr. Lisp gagged before being thrown out of the room.

"That was brilliant, sirs." The other man told them.

"Thank you, Minion." Floop nodded to him. 

"Has the Third Brain been found?" Sombra asked.

"I shall look into it, sir." Minion nodded to him, giving him the same respect he gave for Floop. 

"Good." Sombra said.

Teresa and Bridget looked to each other before sneaking off. Sombra watched them and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Meanwhile...

"I have to leave." Gregorio said as Linda and Ingrid were catching up. 

"What is it?" Lawrence asked.

"You're going where?" Ingrid added.

"On assignment." Gregorio replied, but said nothing else since Linda and Lawrence were innocent witnesses. 

Ingrid knew exactly what that meant.

"Business trip, I take it." Lawrence replied.

"Uh, exactly." Gregorio nodded to him. 

"Can I come with you?" Ingrid asked her husband.

"Ingrid, you're always looking to go on another mission, but we have children now," Gregorio whispered to his wife. "We can't both leave."

Ingrid knew how to let her husband let her come along. "I want to go on an adventure," she told him as an act of persuasion. "I want to save the world."

"Again?" Gregorio sighed. "Honey, it's old... If it wasn't for Donnagon and the other agents, I-I would be turning this mission down myself, I mean clearly."

"You're turning me down?~" Ingrid smirked. "Me, Spy Boy?" She soon got closer to him.

Perry's eyes widened as he watched this. 'Oh, my...' the platypus thought to himself.

Gregorio soon gave into his wife's seduction, but they still had their kids to think about. They decided to call someone over to watch the kids while they would be gone.

Juni had a great day at school thanks to Phineas and Ferb being his new best friends. "You guys sure are better than Carmen."

"Aw, don't say that, your sister loves you." Phineas comforted.

"She is rather lovely too." Ferb whispered. 

"Did you say something, Ferb?" Juni asked.

Ferb only muttered while blushing.

"I'm sure Ferb just means that sisters are a good thing, we've got two of 'em." Phineas said to Juni. 

"Your sisters must be fun then and don't call you two names." Juni said.

Cherry and Atticus soon came after them since school was over. 

'Back to the hotel.' Patch thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa was still gone however.

"This is kinda cheating, but since we're not really students..." Atticus said before magicking their homework done since it was a lot.

"Now why don't you do that for my Math homework instead of tutoring me?" Cherry scoffed. 

"Why do you think?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon sighed out of defeat. "It would be cheating." 

"Exactly." Atticus said.

"Can't ya just do some of the fractions?" Cherry smiled nervously. 

"No." Atticus said.

"What kind of friend are you?" Cherry pouted. 

"The one that helps you by tutoring you." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. Atticus did the same thing to her. Patch came to them and chuckled. Cherry and Atticus then turned to him. 

"So, what now?" Patch asked.

"Teresa still isn't back," Cherry commented. "I'm getting worried... Do you think maybe someone found out about her?" 

"No way." Atticus said.

"Then where could she be?" Cherry sulked. "I bet she just got too busy for me... Again..."

Patch could tell that Cherry was sad now since he got to know her a little bit longer. "Aw, Cherry, don't be sad."

"It's okay, I'm used to disappointments in my life..." Cherry sighed. "Sometimes I just wonder why I even bother." 

"Cherry, I'm sure that her mission is hard and is taking her and Bridget longer than usual." Atticus said.

Cherry sulked.

Atticus hummed as he tried to cheer her up. "Hmm..."

Cherry went over to her bed and laid down as she put the blanket over her, not going to sleep, but felt quite miserable. 

Atticus soon came up with an idea. "Oh, Cherry?~"

"Go away," Cherry mumbled. "I wanna be alone."

"Oh, what a shame..." Atticus sighed. "I guess I'll have to eat all of this cheesecake by myself." 

That seemed to do the trick as Cherry came out.

"Where's the cheesecake?" Cherry looked all around.

"Actually, that's for dessert, I ordered some Chinese food for our dinner with plenty of shrimp and crab meat." Atticus bribed.

"Don't tell me you just said shrimp and crab." Cherry looked at him.

Atticus nodded to her.

"Oh, you are spoiling me..." Cherry soon drooled. 

"Maybe." Atticus smirked.

They then sat down to eat their Chinese dinner and Cherry was the most happy since it was her favorite food. They saw something blinking red.

"Hm?" Cherry wondered after swallowing.

Patch came to check it out after he was given some of his own sweet and sour chicken. 

Cherry soon pushed it and a screen soon appeared. "Uhh..." she blinked out of confusion.

"This seems weirdly familiar.." Patch pondered as it felt like he was in a spy movie. 

"Cherry?" Teresa asked from the screen.

"Terry?" Cherry replied to her older sister as she came closer toward the screen. "Are you video chatting with me?" 

"Is something wrong?" Patch asked.

"This is more serious than we thought," Teresa told them. "We need all the help we can get, even if it means Juni and Carmen's involvement." 

"Is Bridget telling Phineas, Ferb, and Candace?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is, this is about Fegan Floop." Teresa nodded.

"That weird guy with the TV Show?" Cherry asked. 

"Yep." Teresa nodded.

"Weird..." Atticus commented.

"I know, it sounds strange, but the world needs your help." Teresa told the three of them, even Patch since he was no ordinary puppy dog. 

"We won't let you down." Patch said.

"I trust that you won't, this is a matter of life and death." Teresa told them.

"Whoa, this must be really serious." Atticus said.

"Just from a weird guy with a TV Show?" Cherry asked. "Come on, Terry..."

"Did I forget to mention that he's invented some robots that look just like children and he has someone who is just as strong as Atticus?" Teresa asked.

"What?" Cherry asked with wide eyes.

"He may be silly, but he has big plans for world domination," Teresa nodded sincerely. "And this guy next to him had this look like his eyes were a blazing flame."

The video soon seemed to static as there were people right behind Teresa.

"Oh, no, they've found me!" Teresa panicked.

"Quick, run!" Cherry told her.

The screen seemed to static a lot as Teresa tried to tell information only to be cut out before it soon blacked out on the screen.

"Terry? TERRY!" Cherry cried out.

"We better go to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace." Atticus said.

"Yes, this seems serious." Patch agreed.

They rushed out of the hotel to get to where the Flynn-Fletchers were.

A man came to the door with some bags to come see Carmen and Juni after being called which excited them. "Uncle Felix!"

Felix was happy to see his nephews. "Hey, churros, how are you?" he smiled before teasing Juni. "Last time I saw you, you were this big. You're shrinking. What's up? Here, take this bag."

Juni and Carmen soon took his bag. Linda and Lawrence came to meet Felix and smiled to him as he seemed like a very nice guy and where he agreed to watch over the kids and teenagers and pets.

"Come on, I don't need a babysitter," Candace complained. "I'm almost sixteen!"

"Remember the last time we left you in charge, Candace?" Linda asked.

"You've always put me in charge of Phineas and Ferb over the summer." Candace replied.

"I meant the one time when you had that party." Linda said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Candace replied.

"Hola there, familia y amigos." Felix smiled to the company.

"Hi." Phineas greeted.

"Ah, hello there yourself, chico." Felix smiled.

"Oh, you speak Spanish," Phineas smiled back. "My friend Isabella back home speaks Spanish."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's nice to meet more and more little ninos." Felix smiled to Phineas and Ferb, liking them already.

Atticus, Cherry, and Patch soon arrived next.

"Ah, what a nice little perro!" Felix beamed as he then knelt down and pet Patch all around.

'Oh, I like this guy.' Patch thought to himself with chuckles.

"Thanks for coming on short notice, guy." Ingrid smiled to Felix.

"What is family for?" Felix asked.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas looked around.

Perry waddled outside as Gregorio appeared to be checking out his car which seemed like no ordinary car. 'Hmm... What is he up to?' the platypus thought to himself.

Gregorio pushed a button on the car mirror and made sure he looked presentable. Perry looked around and soon stood up on his webbed feet and put on his fedora to keep a close eye on the Cortez couple. And where he soon saw he had company as Patch arrived next to him with his fedora hat on.

"Shh..." Perry shushed.

Patch nodded as they did some OWCA agent work and luckily now, their owners knew all about their work. 

Ingrid slid off her sunglasses with a joking smirk. "Do I know you?"

Gregorio clicked the car keys which opened the door for him to let Ingrid step inside.

'Time to follow them.' Patch thought to himself.

Gregorio and Ingrid got into the car together to go off on a secret spy mission unbeknownst to their children and not knowing they would be followed. Patch kept an ear out for any information. And he would inform Atticus about what he and Perry would find out. Patch and Perry nodded to each other as the agents were going for their secret mission. And they both soon teleported into the back of the vehicle.

"S-115 to Santa Cecilia," Ingrid pushed a button on the car as Gregorio drove. "On assignment to Bond."

'Missing OSS operatives.' A computer voice replied before showing images of the missing agents while Patch and Perry took a close and quiet look.

Patch soon took a few quick pictures.

"Agents Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez en route." Ingrid announced with a smile.

A woman's image then appeared on the screen as she looked so thrilled. 'Well, it's good to hear those names again.' she told the two spies with glee.

"I have a bad feeling about her." Patch whispered.

"Good evening, Ms. Gradneko." Gregorio greeted the woman, though he kept his eyes on the road since he was driving.

'Hello, Greg~' The woman replied.

"Ahem!" Ingrid cleared her throat.

'And Mrs. Cortez.' The woman quickly added.

"Was she trying to ignore Mrs. Cortez?" Perry whispered in animal language.

"I think she's trying to seduce Mr. Cortez." Patch whispered back.

"Wow." Perry whispered.

"Updates?" Ingrid requested.

'They're being loaded into your central now.' Gradneko replied.

"This is getting interesting." Patch thought to himself.

Gregorio and Ingrid soon joined hands together as they drove into the sunset and drove into the ocean. Patch and Perry had wide eyes.

'Oh, my.' Patch thought to himself.

Perry looked to where Gregorio was driving to and saw several lights flash on. Everyone flinched from the bright light as a way opened for the spy couple to drive inside.

'That's new.' Perry thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at the Cortez house...

Candace decided to gossip with Stacey while Phineas, Ferb, and Juni were drawing with colored pencils. Everything seemed to be peaceful at the house. Carmen decided to join the boys while the girls gossiped. Cherry and Atticus took a look over to the younger ones with Jeremy.

"And this is what Carmen would look like as a Foogly." Juni told Phineas and Ferb as he drew something.

There appeared to be an alarm blaring on a clock which woke up Felix instantly from the couch.

"WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?!"' Candace snapped. "I AM TRYING TO TALK TO STACEY!"

"What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, my God..." Felix muttered.

"Is this a fire drill?" Juni asked out of confusion.

"I don't think so." Atticus said.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me a headache." Cherry groaned at the loud noise.

Felix soon unlocked an emergency door and rushed to his niece and nephew with new clothes. "Put these on, quickly," he told them urgently. "We don't have any time to--"

The alarm seem to have turned itself off.

"Follow me!" Felix then urged the others. 

"What's going on?" Jeremy felt confused.

"We better follow them." Atticus said.

Cherry looked around. "Patch? Perry?"

"I'm sure they're okay." Atticus replied even if he was worried about his dog.

"Where could they be?" Stacey asked.

"Come on, we gotta move, you guys too!" Felix rushed them.

"We're coming." Atticus said.

They then rushed to follow after Felix as he saw that it was time to share something very important with Juni and Carmen.

"There's a lot for you to know and very little time to explain." Felix said on the way as they passed the pool.

"Uncle Felix!" Carmen called out.

"The first of which is, I'm not your uncle," Felix replied which had to be a big shock for the Cortez siblings after he ripped off his mustache to show it was a fake. "Your parents are international spies. Good ones, but they've been mostly inactive for the last nine years."

"Because they had to look after Carmen and Juni, right?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes, and I was assigned to protect the family," Felix replied as he came up to a shelf. "But something's gone wrong. I have to take you to the safe house."

"My parents can't be spies!" Carmen whined. "They're not cool enough!"

Felix soon found what he was looking for. Once he did, turned the knob and the shelf opened up to show a secret entrance.

"That's cool." Juni commented.

"It sure is." Phineas smiled.

Felix then walked them into the room as he checked out his device on the globe that showed a blinking red light to track down the kids' parents. "According to the coordinates in my locating device, they're being taken to Asia or South America."

"That's sort of helpful." Cherry said.

"Go in there, I'll be right back." Felix told them before walking back out. 

"And if you're not?!" Carmen called out.

"Hit the blue button to seal the door and the green button to go." Felix replied.

"Okay." Candace said.

"You older kids are in charge!" Felix said on his way out.

"Yes, sir!" Atticus called back.

Ferb opened one door to see a small closet that had jackets and boots inside. 

"Is this a joke?" Juni muttered.

"This is it?" Stacey asked.

Atticus cleaned the inside of his ear briefly before he heard glass breaking.

"Get in!" Jeremy told them.

Phineas, Ferb, and Juni checked out the closet.

"Cool." Phineas smiled.

"Carmen, look!" Juni called out to his sister.

"You guys have got to see this." Phineas said.

"Phineas, Ferb, get out of there!" Candace demanded. She soon saw the others going in.

Cherry was even curious as she followed after the others. Carmen soon came in which made Candace have no choice even as Stacey and Jeremy went.

"Whoa, much more roomier." Atticus said.

A screen came down to show what looked like Felix fighting against ninjas.

"Cool." Phineas smiled.

"You'll have to go to the safe house without me," Felix said in the screen after he socked a ninja in the face. "Go now!"

"Felix, look out!" Atticus panicked as a ninja was coming right behind the man.

Felix soon punched the ninja.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Juni beamed.

"Find the OSS!" Felix told the kids. "Tell them the Third Brain lives! You must find--"

Another ninja then broke through the door as more came after him.

"What are those things?" Carmen wondered as the ninjas didn't seem to be human.

"We better not ask and find out." Candace said before bringing in the bag.

Stacey and Jeremy helped her.

"Okay, now to push the two buttons." Atticus said.

"Press the blue and green buttons." Carmen memorized before doing so and where they were soon sent out.

"We can't leave Felix behind!" Juni pouted.

"Well, we are." Cherry said.

"Blue to close, green to go," Carmen quickly reminded her brother. "Quick!"

Candace soon pushed the blue button and Atticus pushed the green button. The ninjas were soon coming after them after dealing with Felix. After the buttons were pushed, the door was sealed and they were soon zipping in the space into a new area for their own safety.

"Oh, yeah!" Phineas cheered.

"I wonder where we're going?!" Jeremy's eyes widened from the crazy ride so far.

"I hope it has WiFi!" Stacey called out.

"Me too!" Candace added in agreement with her best friend.

They suddenly had life vests and they came out to see that they were on the lake, being chased by the ninjas on speedboats.

"Oh, sure, why not?!" Cherry complained.

"What are those things?!" Juni asked.

"I don't know, but they're catching up!" Carmen yelped.

"We better dive down!" Atticus told them.

Juni tried to find the button.

"No, dont' touch anything!" Carmen told him.

Ferb soon pulled a lever down.

They went flying over one fisherman's boat and splashed back into the water as the ninjas chased them.

"Juni? Juni?!" Carmen yelped as she couldn't find her brother.

Ferb tapped her on the shoulder and pointed down below to show her where her little brother was.

"How did he get there?!" Carmen asked him.

Ferb shrugged.

"Juni, what are you doing down there?!" Carmen demanded.

"Help me!" Juni cried out as he was stuck there.

Atticus soon helped Juni get back up to them. Juni yelped and felt nervous on the way up.

"I gotcha, little buddy, I gotcha." Atticus comforted as he helped Juni back into place.

As soon as he was back inside, they were then diving under the water.

"Good lever pulling, Ferb." Phineas said.

Ferb gave a thumb's up to his step-brother in thanks.

"You're welcome." Phineas smiled.

"Wow!" Carmen said as she looked at the ocean floor. "We are definitely gonna be late for school."

"I'm not a big fan of that school." Cherry said.

"You think any school that has uniforms and strict rules is evil." Atticus replied.

"Do you not remember the Friendship Games?!" Cherry reminded him.

"Fair point." Atticus said.

Juni was slightly shaking as his sister looked around.

"Stop shaking." Carmen told him. 

"We're safe now." Jeremy whispered.

"Stop shaking or you'll give yourself more warts." Carmen told Juni. 

'More warts?' Ferb thought to himself.

"We're gonna be fine," Carmen told her little brother. "Just be cool and do exactly as I say."

Juni nodded, agreeing to do what Carmen said. The lights soon began to flicker on.

'Welcome to the N.I.X. Super Guppy.' A machine told them. 

"Cool." Phineas smiled.

"Juni, don't touch anything," Carmen said as he was going to do just the opposite. "JUNI!" 

Juni soon stopped what he was doing. They were shown a window of the ocean floor on the outside and saw several fish swimming about. 

'Destination: safe house,' The computer told them. 'Estimated time for arrival... Two hours, thirty minutes.'

"Alright then." Cherry said.

"Juni, close your eyes." Carmen said.

"Why?" Juni asked. 

"Just do it." Atticus said.

Juni soon did what he was told to do for a change and the reason of why was because of a shark that was in front of them. Candace felt nervous about the sharks, but she tried her best to stay calm and quiet. The shark soon swam past them.

Okay, you can open your eyes now." Atticus told Juni once the coast was clear. 

"Thanks." Juni said.

"I just don't want you crying all over me." Carmen scoffed. 

"Harsh." Candace said.

"Oh, like your little brothers don't annoy you." Carmen huffed.

"They might annoy me sometimes, but I'll always be there for them." Candace said.

"Little brother~..." Stacey began to sing.

Candace glanced at her best friend oddly for knowing that song, she thought that was just a dream, but she did remember when Phineas was born and when her mother met Lawrence when Ferb and Bridget were much younger.

"We're never gonna see them again, are we?" Juni sighed about his parents.

"Of course you are." Atticus assured him.

Carmen wasn't too sure about that herself, but she kept silent as she didn't want to worry her little brother any more.

"I just hope Suzy will be okay while I'm gone," Jeremy sighed about his own little sister. "She's such a fragile little angel."

Candace had mixed feelings about Suzy.

"Check it out, Ferb," Phineas smiled. "This is cooler than anything we did over the summer!"

"Yes, yes, it is." Ferb replied.

"Wow, that's the first thing he's ever said." Carmen said.

"Eh, he doesn't talk too much unless he's excited." Phineas replied.

Ferb nodded to confirm that. The ride was taking a while and Carmen was beginning to fall asleep. Ferb decided to sit with Carmen for comfort and fell asleep against her.

"I'll take the first watch." Atticus said.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"Get some sleep, Cherry," Atticus suggested. "You look lightheaded."

"Okay, if you say so." Cherry said.

Atticus patted her on the head and took watch as everyone looked sleepy and where he made sure that Juni didn't try anything. Juni was getting very bored as time seemed to go by slower and slower by the minute.

"Why not sleep?" Atticus asked Juni.

"I'm not sleepy." Juni replied.

"But you are bored." Atticus said.

"But I'm not sleepy." Juni replied.

"I would sleep if I were bored," Atticus suggested. "Being bored is not allowed. My little sister knew someone who once told her that."

"Who was it?" Juni asked.

"Pretty sure it was her old nanny," Atticus smiled. "Oh, the stories she would tell me about her old nanny and how much she missed her... They were so close with their little babysitting adventures."

"Nice." Juni said.

"Lovely woman..." Atticus smiled. "She did a great job raising Darla... Up until Hollywood."

"Your little sister lived in Hollywood?" Juni asked in surprise.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Did you guys live in Hollywood then?" Juni asked.

"Oh, I should explain," Atticus remembered. "Darla was adopted."

"Darla?" Juni wrinkled his nose at the name. "Not that girl who has all of those cute and fluffy movies with that stupidly adorable smile. She gives me a cavity just looking at her."

"She's much nicer." Atticus said.

"Ugh... That would drive me crazy..." Juni grunted. "Everything's so pink and cheerful!"

"She's learning different things." Atticus said.

"Whatever, man..." Juni rolled his eyes.

"I guess you didn't hear about the flooding of Stage 13." Atticus commented about Juni still thinking Darla was a 'pink princess movie star'.

"Huh?" Juni asked.

"The flooding of Stage 13," Atticus told him. "There was a press conference on Friday at 3:00 for LB Mammoth to debut the newest film: Li'l Ark Angel, but there was a flood that came from inside the stage."

"Whoa." Juni said.

"Darla flooded the stage." Atticus told him.

"No way!" Juni replied. "But... Her movies make her look like a perfect little goody two-shoes!"

"Well, she wasn't." Atticus said.

"There's no way..." Juni shook his head.

"Bottom line: She's my little sister now and I love her..." Atticus replied. "She's a great kid."

The rest of the time was quiet. Juni soon got some popcorn and soon fell asleep after he ate. Atticus continued to stay up from his training as a guard from help from Shining Armor. He decided to do some work-outs that he learned from the unicorn stallion. He even did push-ups with one hand behind his back.

Cherry soon woke up and she even saw that there was a small toilet that she could use and she could use it easily since no one was looking and she noticed that Atticus seemed stronger than he was before. 'How strong is this guy going to get?' She thought to herself.

Atticus soon took a brief break as he looked out into the water, he just sighed and wanted to go out there and swim like he spent many summers in Atlantica with his favorite cousins, especially Ariel, but there wasn't anyway out without letting in water. He sighed as he was trapped inside.

Cherry soon put the toilet away and crawled beside him. "Tell me about Altantica." she asked him since he was thinking about it and he knew more about it due to his mother's connections.

"It's just amazing and musical." Atticus smiled.

"It seems magical," Cherry replied. "What was your Aunt Athena like?"

"She was nice, kind, caring, and had a lovely voice." Atticus said.

"It must be great to be a merperson." Cherry commented as they looked out into the water together.

"It sure is." Atticus said.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile with Ingrid, Gregorio, Perry, and Patch...

Perry and Patch snuck after the Cortez couple and if anyone saw them, they pretended to be an ordinary platypus and dog. The two of them soon got picked up by one person who saw them.

"Clever doggy and clever... Beaver duck thing..." The figure smirked at the OWCA agents.

"Sombra." Patch growled.

The ninjas were taking Ingrid and Gregorio to a certain place as they passed the Floopies who were locked behind bars. Sombra brought both OWCA agents along.

"Characters from Floop's TV show," Ingrid noticed the captives with her husband. "They're prisoners."

"As will you four be." Sombra smirked.

"A puppy dog and platypus?" Gregorio looked at the captive animals, questionably. He soon saw their hats. "Patch the Dalmatian and Perry the Platypus?!"

"I believe these two belong with you folks." Sombra mocked the Cortez couple.

Patch growled louder at him.

"Oh, you 'grr' all you want, no one can help you now." Sombra mocked.

As they walked along, an eye seemed to be watching them.

"We need the Brain, Minion," Floop said. "We're running out of time."

"Our ninjas searched the whole house." Minion said.

"Surely those agents have a weakness." Floop replied as he played with a plaster head.

"Luckily the agents have had children." Minion said.

"Hmm..." Floop smirked at the mention of that. "That means they each have two weaknesses."

"And those two pets I believe they have owners." Minion added.

"They have to have weaknesses as well, I'm sure Sombra can give us an advantage." Floop replied.

Back with the others...

The bathysphere soon stopped, allowing them to walk up stairs and go into the safe house that Felix told them about.

"Did you lock the bathysphere?" Carmen asked Juni.

"Yep." Juni replied.

"Great." Atticus said.

"That's the safe house?" Carmen scoffed at the sight.

"Looks more like an outhouse." Juni agreed.

"You said it." Atticus said.

Ferb looked for a doorknob, only to see just a solid door with a window on top.

'Your name?' The door requested.

"Carmen Cortez?" Carmen shrugged.

'Your full name, please.' The door replied.

"I don't use my full name," Carmen replied back. "It's too long."

'Your full name, please.' The door repeated.

"Ferb, why don't you use your name?" Phineas suggested.

"Ferb is just a nickname, it's short for--" Ferb was about to say until Carmen then said her full name anyway to get it over with.

"Carmen Elizabeth Juanita Costa-Brava Cortez." Carmen told the door.

"Whoa, that is a long name." Cherry said.

"Told ya." Carmen replied as the door opened.

They all then came into the room and once they were all inside, the door closed behind them.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"My name is a pass-code?" Carmen muttered.

When the door closed, lights opened up to show them inside of the safe house.

"Whoa." Phineas said.

"This place is amazing." Carmen looked astounded.

"Totally." Cherry nodded.

Carmen opened the fridge, but then pouted. "Empty," she then tried to open a cupboard, but it was also empty. "How safe is a safe house if there's nothing to eat?"

"There must be some food here." Candace said.

Atticus looked around innocently and used some magic without anyone noticing. Carmen thought she heard something in the cupboard and opened it up again only to see it was full of food.

"Wow." Stacey said.

Cherry checked the fridge was full as well and she soon shot a glance to Atticus as she felt sure that he had something to do with it. Atticus was simply seen doing sit-ups. 

Juni came over to what looked like a robot toy and read the label on it. "'Machete's Buddy Pack'?" he then pulled down the tarp next to the robot toy and saw others lined up.

"Nice." Jeremy said.

"Emergency Cash?" Cherry asked before pushing a button to show a drawer filled with several dollars from all around the world for international missions. "CHA-CHING!" she beamed before collecting the money with a smirk. She soon saw the look Atticus was giving her while he was working out. "What? I might need it!"

"Alright." Atticus sighed as he was now doing push-ups in a hand stand.

Cherry smirked as she collected the currency.

"What're these?" Stacey checked out the colorful packets that were in the cupboards.

"I think they're food packets." Jeremy said.

"What do you do with them?" Stacey asked.

"Here, let me see those." Jeremy replied as he took one and put it into what looked like a microwave, but it was a rehydrator and it turned the food packet into a cheeseburger.

"Ooh." Cherry said.

"There's even a large fry." Candace noticed that the burger was not just any other burger, it was a Big Mac from McDonald's.

"Where's the McNuggets packet?" Cherry looked around hopefully.

"I don't see any." Stacey said.

Juni was just worried about maybe never seeing his parents again.

Carmen soon came over to Juni with food. "Check it out~..." she then waved the McDonald's in front of her brother to make him snap out of his reverie. "'Thank you, Carmen'!"

Juni did not answer, he was staring at a framed picture which was of their parents on their wedding day.

Carmen looked at where he was looking. "We'll see them again," she tried to comfort her little brother. "Just like they said."

"So this time, we're supposed to believe them?" Juni sulked.

Candace frowned, she almost felt the same way about when her father left the family when she and Phineas were younger before their mother met Lawrence. Carmen soon let the picture frame be faced on the table.

"You okay, Candace?" Stacey asked her best friend.

"Yeah... I was just thinking... About my dad..." Candace said quietly, referring to her biological father and not her step-father.

"Oh..." Stacey said, understanding.

Candace sighed. "I still remember when Mom asked him to leave... He told me he was going away for a while... I was a little kid back then."

"I know you told me." Stacie said.

Candace sighed as she thought about her biological father. "Didn't he love me?"

"Candace, it's not your fault, he did it himself, it's not your fault, it's not Phineas's or your mom's fault, it's no one's fault." Stacey comforted her best friend. She was very right about this.

"She's right, Candace, it'll be okay..." Jeremy patted Candace on the back. "Besides, I don't want my girlfriend sad." he then said, knowing that her being his girlfriend would brighten her day.

Cherry was happy that Jeremy and Stacey were there for Candace.

"Cherry, I found the nuggets!" Atticus called out.

"Cool, I want 50!" Cherry beamed.

"Of course." Atticus smiled.

Cherry licked her lips hungrily as she was almost always hungry for Chicken McNuggets. Atticus was happy that Cherry was happy.

Meanwhile...

"Let's stop worrying about the children." Ingrid told her husband. 

Patch and Perry began to try to escape.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Patch begged the platypus quietly. 

"Try to use your strength." Perry whispered.

Patch nodded and soon grunted as he tried to use his strength to snap the ropes to free them since he and Perry were tied up and he was successful in doing that. "Ah... That feels good..." he then stretched all of his legs.

Perry soon jumped down with Patch as they were free. Patch soon went to the Cortez couple.

"You two escaped!" Gregorio gasped. "You truly are Patch and Perry." 

Patch nodded. Perry and Patch soon began to try to free Ingrid and Gregorio from their ropes. And where Gregorio explained about the Third Brain. 

'Third Brain?' Patch thought to himself curiously. 

"What's the Third Brain?" Perry asked in animal language.

Patch shrugged as he didn;t know as he freed the spy couple. Gregorio soon explained what the third brain was.

"I think I heard Atticus's dad say something about that." Patch said to Perry. 

"Ooh." Perry smiled.

Patch then chomped at the ropes to free the spy couple. 

"Thanks." Ingrid said.

"Muchos gracias." Gregorio added.

Patch and Perry then saluted the spy couple. They soon started to make their way out.

"I almost had to use my ring." Gregorio said on the way out.

"Your wedding ring?" Patch asked.

Gregorio turned the ring slightly to show it had a laser feature.

"Wow..." Patch looked amazed. 

"I know." Ingrid said.

They then began to walk along to find a way out.

"Remember when we could sense danger a mile away?" Ingrid asked her husband on the way.

The floor soon cracked and separated Ingrid and Perry from Gregorio and Patch as the crackles looked like falling puzzle pieces.

"Those were the days." Gregorio sighed to his wife. 

"Whoa." Patch said.

Perry chattered his teeth, but it was out of nervousness and fear. Gregorio decided to step back and run to his beloved, but when he jumped, more and more of the floor broke up and where he didn't fall. He seemed to fall flat against a glass surface.

"Huh?" Patch asked before coming closer and tapping the surface only to hear a clanking noise. "It was a fluke!" 

"Clever." Gregorio muffled.

Patch decided to help Gregorio up to his feet.

"That was quite a trick." Patch said.

Gregorio began to jump on the glass only to see it wasn't breaking.

"Okay, come on!" Ingrid rushed him over, not wanting him to jinx himself or get seven years of bad luck.

They soon began to continue down the hall.

Perry and Patch came up to a hallway that had arrows pointing to a room. "Virtual Room?" They both wondered.

"I wonder what that is like." Patch said.

"Let's go." Gregorio suggested.

"Agreed." Patch said.

It was a tunnel at first, but there was a doorknob and they opened it and came through to check out the Virtual Room. When they came in, they appeared to see a tropical paradise with a sunset in the distant horizon.

"This is new." Patch said.

They decided to turn back, but when they turned around, the door melted away and they seemed to be in a thunder storm climate.

"Oh, great..." Patch groaned.

This all felt very confusing.

"I regret coming in here!" Perry cried out.

"Which way now?" Patch asked.

They all shrugged and began to walk through the speeding dust clouds.

"I wonder how big this room is?" Patch wondered.

"It's bigger than Candace's closet." Perry whispered back.

They all soon fell down a trapdoor.

"I KNEW IT!" Patch yelled out on the way down.


	6. Chapter 6

They fell through the door and ended up going through a tube and were shot out onto a dining room table and Bridget and Teresa were wearing sultry outfits while chained beside Floop against their wills.

"About time." Sombra smirked as he stood by Floop.

"Sombra!" Patch glared.

"Fifteen minutes to escape," Floop timed the spy couple with animal OWCA agents. "With your reputations I was expecting something a little more impressive."

"Finally, we can eat." Sombra said.

There appeared to be nothing to eat but junk food.

"Wow." Patch said.

Perry seemed sick to his stomach just looking at the spread.

"So, you are Floop." Gregorio recognized the beloved TV Show host for kids.

"Ah, you watch my show." Floop said.

"No, my son does." Gregorio replied as Ingrid took a spoonful of gooey green stuff.

"But not your daughter, Carmen." Sombra smirked.

Gregorio and Ingrid looked nervous.

"And Juni?" Floop added with a smirk before he sipped his sweet syrup.

"And there are also Phineas and Ferb," Sombra smirked. "Linda and Lawrence's boys."

Bridget gasped at the mention of her younger brothers.

"Now, we don't know where they are, but we did get something from your house." Sombra smirked at the Cortez couple.

Gregorio looked like he wanted to beat both of them as he stood up sharply from his seat. Sombra soon firmly set Gregorio back down on his seat.

"Careful!" Floop smirked before snapping his fingers to summon a Thumb-Thumb. "I snap my fingers and my fingers snap you."

"Now, stay seated." Sombra said.

Gregorio soon forced himself to sit down.

"Where are the OSS agents you've taken and why are those girls chained up?" Ingrid demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sombra smirked.

"Shall I?" Floop smirked back to Sombra.

"Oh, yes." Sombra smirked.

Floop nodded as he then talked to the couple with the dog and platypus. "Twelve years ago, they were part of a research team for the OSS, attempting to create a synthetic intelligence, a compendium of spy knowledge, if you will. Research since destroyed." He then began as he circled his hostages.

"Or was it?" Sombra smirked.

"If the OSS destroyed its research, it was for a reason." Ingrid spoke up gently.

"That's right," Sombra smirked. "Unless someone didn't destroy it."

"We all have our reasons, hmm?" Floop continued. "There was someone else on that research team, hmm? Someone else who could rebuild it. Isn't that right, Mr. Corteth?"

Sombra smirked as he enjoyed this. Gregorio soon gulped which made his wife look nervous.

"Now, shall we show them?" Sombra smirked at Floop.

"Let's do it." Floop agreed as he summoned a screen and where it showed Felix. He smirked as he showed a clay head he made like Felix's before smushing it in his hands before showing it again as a new character. 

"Push the button." Sombra told Floop.

Floop nodded and did just that which shocked Felix electrically and transformed him into the new character's shape.

"Ooh, nice." Sombra smirked.

"I think he's gonna be a best-seller," Floop smirked. "And just in time for the holiday rush."

"Couldn't agree more." Sombra smirked.

"I will never, ever build anything for you." Gregorio glared at Floop.

"Too bad." Sombra smirked.

"Thank you for joining us." Floop said before pushing another button which was a trapdoor for him.

"NOOOO!" Bridget and Teresa cried out.

"Bye-Bye." Sombra smirked.

Bridget and Teresa gaped at the trapdoor before glaring. Sombra wasn't effected by that at all.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember our deal, ladies~" Foop smirked. "You do what me and Sombra ask of you and your precious cousin and sister will be spared." This was true.

Bridget and Teresa soon settled themselves down.

"Now, Bridget, how's about you give me a massage?" Floop smirked.

Bridget sighed as she walked over behind his back and rubbed his shoulders.

"Teresa, my muscles need some massaging." Sombra smirked.

Teresa sighed as she went to do the same to him against her will.

"This is the life." Sombra smirked.

"You said it, it's the best time I've had." Floop agreed with his new partner.

'His usefulness will end soon.' Sombra thought to himself.

Back with the others...

Carmen came to one of the bags that Felix gave her and the others and pulled out a black latex suit.

"Ooh." Phineas smiled.

"Kind of reminds me of an older woman I once knew..." Ferb commented. "Vanessa..."

"Ooh." Carmen smiled.

"It looks fabulous on you though." Ferb said to Carmen.

"You should talk more often," Carmen suggested. "I think you have a lovely voice."

"Uh, thanks." Ferb said.

Carmen then tried on the suit and moved around in it to get comfortable and took out all the gadgets.

"Too bad Inspector Gadget's not here, who'd need to carry all that stuff?" Cherry tried to joke.

Stacey soon giggled.

"You guys know Inspector Gadget?" Juni asked Cherry and Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus said.

"Whoa..." Juni couldn't believe that.

"Not to mention Penny and Brain." Cherry remembered.

"Whoa." Juni said as his mind was blown.

"'How to be a Spy'," Candace picked up a book. "Author unknown."

"That's interesting." Atticus said.

Carmen and Juni soon looked ready for spy fighting once they were suited up.

"Alright, let's get going." Atticus said.

"'A good spy uses'--" Candace began from the book.

"TESTING!" Juni's voice boomed as he tried out a communicator.

Carmen soon winced from the feedback.

"Ow..." Cherry groaned from that herself since she had sensitive ears.

"Ow, gosh, you're too close!" Carmen glared at Juni. 

"Way too close!" Cherry added.

"'A good spy uses his head'," Carmen glared at her brother. "Got that? It's the first one in the book!" 

"Even Phineas and Ferb can do that." Cadance said.

"Ew, gross!" Juni said after he put on sunglasses.

"What do you see?" Carmen asked.

"You." Juni smirked.

"Not funny." Cherry said.

Atticus took the glasses and adjusted them since they could see other things than normal vision. "There we go." He said.

"Whoa! Maps and readouts!" Juni beamed as he looked. 

"Nice." Phineas smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Cherry murmured. 

'What do we do now?' Stacey thought to herself.

Carmen opened up an album and saw wedding pictures which reminded her of a story once told to her and Juni when they were younger. 

"A wedding album?" Candace guessed as she took a look.

"The wedding from the story," Carmen replied. "It was theirs..." 

"Looks like everyone they knew was there." Jeremy said.

Carmen took out one photograph and folded it up and put it in her pocket for later.

"They should've told us about this stuff." Juni pouted. 

"How?" Atticus asked.

"What about Diego and Ronaldo and all you're make believe friends?" Carmen asked Juni. "Should Mom and Dad know about that?" 

"She has a point." Cherry said.

"What about all the days you skip school?" Juni retorted to Carmen. "Want them to know about that?"

"That's my business!" Carmen huffed. 

Juni soon accidentally handcuffed himself. 

"Really?" Cherry asked him, unimpressed.

"I don't have a key." Carmen shrugged.

"Go knock it against something like Atticus's big fat head." Cherry suggested. 

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus groaned.

"'A good spy has no fear'." Jeremy read. 

"That maybe a problem for some of us." Candace said.

"Except me," Cherry smirked. "I'm not scared of anyone or anything." 

"What about Drell?" Atticus whispered.

"Pssh.... He wishes I was scared of him..." Cherry folded her arms. "I could take him on with my eyes closed if I wanted to." 

"Oh, hi, Drell." Atticus smirked as he looked behind Cherry.

"I'm not falling for that one again." Cherry looked through the book. 

"Hi, Cherry." Drell's voice smirked.

Cherry soon screamed and fell right through her chair. Drell cupped his mouth as he tried not to laugh. 

"You were saying?" Atticus smirked.

Cherry groaned and yelled out as Drell gave her an idea. "WHY DONT YOU USE YOUR STUPID MAGIC TO GET CARMEN AND JUNI'S PARENTS BACK?!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Drell said.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Cherry glared in annoyance. 

Drell soon whispered to her why.

"Jerk." Cherry grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Drell smirked. "So, uh, how's it going?" he then asked Atticus.

"Pretty good, no ninjas have found us yet." Atticus said.

"Well, that's good, trust me, it wasn't easy for me to come here either," Drell replied. "Magic has a strong sense to non-magical beings... Unless of course you're the Te Xuan Ze."

"You keep saying that phrase," Cherry replied. "When do we get to meet whatever that is?"

"I'm afraid you are to meet a descendant of the current one," Drell said. "The powers usually skip down to the child after the current one, but I'm afraid that Jasmine Lee's ability has skipped her son Michael's, so one of his kids will have to be the next Te Xuan Ze."

"Okay." Atticus said.

The others soon noticed Drell.

"Hi, I'm--" Drell was about to say.

"My uncle," Atticus suddenly said, not revealing the truth since it was illegal in the magical realm. "My uncle, Drell... Who's an undercover agent."

"That's right." Drell smiled.

"Oh..." Carmen and Juni replied.

"Hey, hey, why are your hands so big?" Juni asked.

"I work out..." Drell glared.

"Why is your hair so long?" Juni asked.

"Because I like it this way." Drell replied, getting annoyed.

"Why are you so freakishly huge?" Juni asked.

"I dunno, why are you so freakishly annoying?" Drell asked back in irritation.

"Wow." Cherry said as this seemed familiar.

Atticus couldn't help but chuckle as it was kind of funny.

"'A good spy puts himself... Herself in the mind-set of the opponent'," Candace continued to read. "Uh, what does that mean?"

Cherry was about to say, but looked to Atticus as she actually didn't know. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Basically, to get to know your enemy, you must become your enemy, think like them, wear their clothes, that sort of thing." Atticus then told her what it meant.

"Ohh." Cherry said.

Atticus nodded to her as he checked out some more spy gear.

"I guess this is up to all of us," Carmen replied before looking to Juni. "You with me?" 

"With you what?" Juni asked.

"Find the OSS like Felix said." Carmen explained. 

"Okay." Juni shrugged.

"Good, let's go." Carmen said.

There was then a knocking at the door.

"Did you bring Hilda and Zelda with you?" Atticus whispered to Drell sharply.

"Mm-mm." Drell shook his head.

"Then who's that knocking at the door?" Atticus whispered

Drell shrugged as he didn't know. "I hope it's not my parents."

Carmen came up to a sealed up hatch to look out the door to see a familiar-looking beautiful woman at the door.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Gradenko!" The woman beamed. "We work for your parents."

"You know my parents?" Carmen asked.

"I can understand if you don't trust me," Gradneko replied as Juni looked out the window to see a strange man he didn't know. "You were a baby when we first met." 

The door soon opened up to let the woman in as she was in with body agents.

"Remember me now?" Gradneko smiled as she came out to see the Cortez siblings who just look confused.

Carmen simply shook her head.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Cherry demanded.

"Yeah, how?" Candace asked.

"Sorry, I have a key, you see?" Gradneko replied as she came in. "We're all on the same side, we're here to protect you."

"My mom has a bracelet like that." Carmen pointed out.

"OSS standard issue," Gradneko explained. "We all have one."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"OSS?" Carmen asked. "You work with my parents?"

"Yes..." Gradneko replied. "Now, please listen closely. Open your ears..."

Ferb randomly took out a notepad as this seemed important.

"Your father was able to send one last communique this morning before he disappeared," Gradneko continued. "It consisted of five letters," she then showed them a paper with a strange name on it. "F-L-O-O-P!"

This caused for Juni, Phineas, and Ferb to go wide-eyed. Juni took out his Fegan Floop action figure as he looked with Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, thanks, dude." Drell reached for a turkey meal that one man used the rehydrator with.

"Hey!" The man glared.

"Hey, yourself." Drell scoffed.

"But you're wrong," Phineas told Gradneko. "Fabulous Floop would never do that." 

Ferb and Juni of course agreed.

'This must be hard for them.' Drell thought to himself.

"Oh, trust me, he's not that fabulous," Gradneko told the young boys. "In fact... Recognize these?" she then took out a remote and clicked it on to show characters from the TV Show that they liked.

"His Fooglies." Phineas said.

"I've got toy versions." Juni pouted.

"This is what they looked like before he mutated him." Gradneko told the boys as she showed images of the missing agents that Gregorio and Ingrid had to go looking for.

"He did that?" Phineas frowned.

"I'm afraid so," Gradneko confirmed. "We're dealing with a genius."

"Told you Floop was a freak." Carmen muttered to her heartbroken little brother.

"Now is not the time for that." Candace whispered to her.

"And that cute little tuneless song the characters sing?" Gradneko continued. "Play it backwards..."

The TV soon showed the theme song which revealed a secret message. 'We're trapped! Floop is a madman! Help us, save us, Floop is a madman! Help us, save us!'

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Playing a song backwards always has a hidden message..." Cherry commented. "But now, I'm disturbed."

"A cry for help." Gradneko nodded to her.

"Will Floop do that to Mr. and Mrs. Cortez?" Jeremy asked.

"Definitely," Gradneko replied as she turned off the TV. "Unless... He gets something that Mr. Cortez helped develop," she then looked to the siblings. "If there's anything you can possibly remember--"

"I don't trust her." Drell whispered.

"Drell, I have a funny feeling in my stomach." Cherry turned back to him.

"Nervous?" Drell asked.

Cherry nodded as she felt the same way about Gradneko.

"We better check outside." Drell whispered to her.

"We, as in both of us alone?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." Drell whispered.

Cherry gulped, but she then followed him out where they could talk in private.


	7. Chapter 7

Carmen soon told Gradneko what Felix said. "The Third Brain lives."

"What?" Gradneko asked. 

"Uh, Felix gave us a message to deliver to the OSS, and here you are." Carmen explained.

"Here we are." Gradneko smiled.

"What's the message?"

"The Third Brain lives." Carmen informed.

This made Gradneko smile even more.

Cherry and Drell sat outside the safe house to talk.

"I'm sure that Gradneko is a fraud..." Drell replied. "Since we're alone, we might as well use some magic."

"Yeah, but with me?" Cherry asked. "Usually you do this with Atticus."

"I wanted to switch it up." Drell said before seeing what was happening to the bathysphere.

Cherry shrugged and soon looked to the bathysphere in concern and saw that it was sinking. "Drell, the bathysphere is sinking!" she panicked. "Make it stop!"

"I can't, my magic isn't good with things like that," Drell said. "And I think we just caught those guys's attention."

The men looked over to Cherry and Drell and came toward them.

"Back inside!" Cherry yelped.

"You go on ahead." Drell told her for her own safety.

Cherry soon got up and rushed back inside the safe house as the men came toward them, looking like they could hurt them.

Once inside, Cherry saw something coming up the table.

"Cherry, I just joined the female spies of the OSS!" Carmen beamed once she saw the perky goth.

"Oh, um, that's good." Cherry said.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" Phineas asked. "You look worried about something."

"You might wanna look outside." Cherry gulped.

"Not now, Carmen, tell me where does the Third Brain live?" Gradneko asked. "Did Felix tell you that?"

"I don't think he said." Carmen shrugged.

"No, he didn't." Atticus said.

"He didn't say?" Gradneko replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Atticus said.

"Search the place," Gradneko told the men who were in the house with her. "It wasn't in the house, it must be here."

"You were at our house?" Carmen asked.

Gradneko smiled innocently to this. Juni and Phineas both soon looked outside of what was going on. They saw the ninjas from earlier and Drell looked like he was getting his butt kicked.

"Oh, my..." Phineas gulped.

The man and ninja soon turned to see that they were being spied on.

"Oh, no!" Juni frowned.

"Oh, my God," Gradneko said before turning to see what she was looking for as she slid on a glove. "It exists..."

"That's what Floop wants?" Candace asked, unimpressed.

"It's not very big." Stacie said as Atticus grabbed the device.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Gradneko reached for the Third Brain.

"You're working for Floop!" Cherry realized.

Atticus soon grabbed the Third Brain from Gradneko with a smirk. 

"Please, give that to me right now." Gradneko demanded.

"No way, Faker." Atticus smirked.

"Don't move or I'll use this... Thing!" Cherry glared as she held out a weapon, but she didn't know what it was or what it could do.

This just made Gradneko and her men laugh at her. 

"You don't even know what that thing is." Gradneko taunted.

Cherry soon felt how heavy it was. "I know it's heavy." She then smirked. She then grunted slightly as she wasn't strong physically but soon threw it and it exploded.

Carmen and the rest of the gang soon joined in the fun.

"Hey, that equipment costs millions of dollars!" Gradneko told them.

"Too bad, so sad." Candace smirked.

Some men tackled Atticus like a football player who had the ball and took the Third Brain from him.

"Get off of me!" Atticus muffled until he threw them off of him and where they were all sent flying. 

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forehead. "Great move, Cherry..." he then checked his pockets. "Oh, no, wait!"

One of the men smirked as he now had the Third Brain. 

"Stop, that's supposed to protect Mr. and Mrs. Cortez!" Atticus glared as he charged toward the man.

"Ha! You'll have catch me first." The man smirked as he put one of the rocket packs on his back.

Attius was going to go after them, but Carmen stood up over the table and jumped up while running and lunged out, passing the ceiling fan as the man who was going to stop her cut his hands on the blades and yelled out of pain.

"That had to hurt." Stacey smirked.

Carmen rolled onto the floor and stood back up with a glare as the bad guys were getting away with their jet packs.

"We gotta go after them." Atticus said.

"Send in the thumbs." Gradneko told a communicator she had.

The windows were soon being shattered open by the ninjas.

"The ninjas!" Stacey panicked.

Carmen soon put on a pack, but she flew backwards since she didn't know how to use it.

"Oh, bring it on, I'm not afraid of you guys!" Atticus glared.

Drell soon came to the door and fell forward as he looked like he had been badly battered. "I never should have left my strength with Skippy for a day." The warlock groaned in defeat.

"What?!" Cherry asked before laughing slightly.

"It was a bet." Drell groaned.

Cherry then nervously helped him up. Drell tried to stand, but he looked very weak and pathetic for once. Gradneko soon walked up to him and pushed him back down just to make fun of him.

"Leave him alone!" Cherry glared before looking surprised. "Whoa, I never imagined saying that."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Gradneko mocked Cherry. "You're just a scrawny little girl with a big mouth."

Hearing this caused Atticus to get angry.

"I could fight you if I wanted to." Cherry glared.

"Oh, yeah? Try." Gradneko taunted her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Cherry pointed afar.

Gradneko turned the other way and Cherry was about to punch her until the older woman grabbed her fist and roughly turned her arm around her back in a painful way and grabbed her into a rough headlock. She soon smirked as she saw her best friend angry with Gradneko.

"You know, my father always told me to never hit a lady," Atticus glared at Gradneko. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

"Okay then." Gradneko smirked as she then threw Cherry off onto the floor.

"Kick her butt, Atticus." Cherry said.

Atticus nodded as he went to do that to avenge her. He soon tackled the evil woman, not caring if he hurt her. Gradneko yelled out. The ninjas soon came over to Atticus to try to beat him before they could escape back to Floop and Sombra. Unfortunately for them, he was like a steel wall. 

"Go, Atticus, make me proud!" Drell coached before wincing in agony. "Ugh... My shoulder is killing me."

Jeremy soon helped Drell up to his feet.

"Thanks, young man..." Drell smiled down to the boy.

"Wow, how'd you get so tall?" Jeremy asked as Drell seemed to be over six feet.

"I drink a lot of milk." Drell smirked innocently.

"Yuck." Cherry muttered as she hated milk.

"And lots of eggs." Drell said.

"Don't tell me, when you were a kid, you ate four dozen eggs each day." Cherry joked while Atticus took care of the ninjas while Gradneko used this as the chance to get away with the Third Brain.

Unfortunately for Gradneko, she didn't count on Phineas taking the Third Brain from her.

"Bring her back!" Gradneko demanded about Carmen.

Ferb narrowed his eyes and began to fight against the woman as an attempt to protect Carmen. Phineas soon hid the Third Brain in his pocket. Juni soon tried to get the bag.

"Ah, ah, ah," Gradneko smirked. "Don't you wanna see your parents, you little brat?!"

Ferb soon jumped onto her back and smacked her face against the table to knock her out. 

"Ooh!" Cherry and Atticus winced at that. 

"Thanks, Ferb." Juni smiled.

Ferb gave a thumb's up in response. There was one more Buddy Pack left and they all had to get going before Gradneko would realize she no longer had the Third Brain. 

"What do we do?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, you can fly with me." Atticus offered.

"Fly with you?!" Cherry asked. "Uh-uh, I am not--" 

Gradneko was heard groaning as she was about to wake up. Atticus looked to Gradneko and soon punched her back to sleep.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry's eyes widened. 

"Would you rather stay here and wait for her to wake up?" Atticus asked.

Cherry groaned as she knew she wouldn't like this, but was soon on Atticus's back as he flew like Superman. 

Phineas and Ferb soon brought jet packs of their own.

"Did you guys invent those?" Candace asked her brothers. 

"Yep." Phineas said.

"Who knew that bacon grease would be such a good energy source for homemade jet packs?" Ferb added. 

"Nice." Atticus said.

They all soon flew out of the safe house so they could save Perry, Patch, Gregorio and Ingrid.

They then ended up in a city and there was a traveling tram that was now parked. 

"Let's land." Phineas said.

They all then landed.

Cherry's hair was frizzed up and wild as she got off of Atticus's back.

"You look like Meg when she first rode on Pegasus." Atticus snickered. 

"Gee, thanks." Cherry glared out of sarcasm.

Drell spit into his hands and ruffled at Cherry's hair to flatten and straighten it out.

"Gross, I've got your germs!" Cherry groaned. 

"Oh, whatever." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew..." Cherry winced each time he touched her. "It's so gross... Oh, my God, yuck... Oh, ew..."

Drell soon finished and wiped his hands against his pants. "Now, onward!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Cherry gasped.

They snuck onto the tram to blend in with the citizens as the men and thumb ninjas were looking all over for them. The ninjas from before began to try to look for them. Luckily, they were able to escape without being seen as the tram drove down the road. 

"Easy." Drell said.

"So, you gave Skippy your strength?" Atticus asked the warlock. 

"Just for one day." Drell said.

"Oh, good, you'll have it back soon." Atticus smiled in relief.

"Yep." Drell said.

Meanwhile...

Floop was singing a twisted song about torturing little children as he held Bridget and Teresa hostage. 

"You are disturbed." Bridget said.

"And I thought you were clever in espionage and sleuthing." Floop mocked her since she was in his grasp. 

"You are a terrible man." Teresa glared.

"Thank you." Floop smirked to her.

"You are becoming heartless." Bridget said.

"Oh, why can't you be obedient like my Fooglies?" Floop sneered at the girls.

"Maybe because unlike them; we have family members we care for and love." Teresa glared.

"Yeah? Well..." Floop glared back before blowing a raspberry like an immature child.

"Wow..." Teresa deadpanned in a way that could rival her little sister's snarkiness.

"That was immature." Bridget said.

Floop soon began to preform his twisted song, but it didn't go well either. Teresa and Bridget just smirked as Floop was not getting exactly what he wanted.

And where he shouted out cut to stop the show. The Fooglies were dangling then as Floop stormed off. "Lock them up!" 

Bridget and Teresa had stoic frowns as they were forced to sit where they were.

Floop soon made his way to Sombra and Minion. "What does it need, Minion?" Floop asked.

"...I don't--" Minion sounded nervous.

"MY SHOW!" Floop told him. "It needs something, that thing that will take to make it #1. I can feel it, but I can't think straight enough to figure it out!"

"You have to focus on the project right now." Sombra said.

"Syndication?" Floop replied.

Sombra face-palmed.

"N-No, sir," Minion spoke up. "He means the army of robot children, sir."

"Exactly." Sombra said.

"This hardware gets in the way of my creative abilities," Floop grumbled before he gave Minion a stern look as he slid off his glove. "You lost the children..."

"Not only that, but they got away with the Third Brain." Sombra said.

"It exists?" Floop muttered out of shock.

"Yes." Sombra nodded.

"Completely," Minion added. "Cortez lied to us."

"Send out our best Thumbs." Floop commanded him.

"They were beaten." Sombra said.

"Sir, if you want to catch a criminal, you send a criminal," Minion began to advise. "If you want to snare a spy--"

"Please speak English, Minion, I've been baking under those studio lights!" Floop snapped out of impatience. 

"If you want to find a child, you send a child." Minion soon concluded as he showed robot children.

"What do you think?" Sombra smirked at Floop.

"That is brilliant, Minion." Floop replied.

"Thank you, sir." Minion smiled proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile with Atticus and the others...

"Where are we now?" Jeremy wondered.

"San Diablo." Drell replied.

"Nice." Stacey said.

There were kids on a playground doing all sorts of activities such as Chess, sliding down a slide, and even zip-lining.

"Ooh." Phineas smiled.

"Some locating device," Carmen scoffed as she threw down one device she was using. "I can't even figure out where the coordinates point to! Who makes this?" she then looked at the back. "'Machete Products'."

"That's a unique name." Atticus said.

"Says Atticus." Cherry teased.

"Touche." Atticus said.

Carmen soon took out the photograph she borrowed from the album and looked on the back of it and it said 'Machete and Hombre'. Juni was playing with the Third Brain a little and was about to smash it onto the blacktop.

Cherry soon stopped him and took the Third Brain from him, knowing what he was thinking. "What are you doing?!" she scolded the young boy. "That's your bargaining chip on getting your parents back!"

"This is what Floop wants," Juni said to her. "I think my mom and dad would want this destroyed."

"Don't you think Floop would do something terrible to your parents if the Third Brain would be destroyed?!" Cherry glared.

"What do you know?" Juni huffed at her as he held the brain while Cherry latched onto his wrist to keep him from throwing it down.

"You're not destroying it." Cherry said.

"But Carmen gets to keep her bracelet," Juni pointed out. "That could be a tracer and they could be tracking us."

Cherry soon remembered the bracelet.

"Don't point fingers at me!" Carmen glared at Juni. "I didn't do anything stupid, Stupid!"

"You better stop calling me names!" Juni glared back.

Atticus soon took the bracelet from Carmen.

"Hey, that's mine!" Carmen pouted.

Atticus took a look at the bracelet and saw a red light blinking on the back. "Your brother's right, Carmen, they're tracking our moves!" he then panicked. He soon crushed the bracelet with one squeeze.

"Atticus!" Carmen pouted.

"Sorry, but I don't think keeping a bracelet that's a tracking device is a good idea." Atticus said.

Carmen sighed, she then tried to use the water fountain, but it seemed to keep shooting water everywhere. Someone who looked like Juni soon appeared in front of them.

"Um, hey, Juni, nice pajamas...?" Atticus looked confused at first.

"If that's Juni, then who's that next to him?" Cherry asked.

A girl then picked up Juni high in the air with unholy strength. 

"Evil clones?" Cherry asked Atticus nervously.

"I don't think so, they're probably cyborgs." Atticus guessed.

"Then you better handle them." Cherry said.

Atticus looked ready as he cracked everything. "Stay safe."

"Like anything's gonna happen to me with you here." Cherry replied innocently.

"She's right." Drell said.

Atticus jumped over in front of the robot children who resembled Carmen and Juni. "If you want them; you'll have to go through me." he then said.

Carmen and Juni's robot clones glared.

"Any last words?" Atticus glared back.

Carmen and Juni's robots spoke in gibberish.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think they have any brains." Juni said.

"Juni, destroy the brain!" Carmen cried out. "Destroy it!"

The Carmen cyborg soon looked at Juni. She soon threw Juni against the merry-go-round and stormed toward him while her eyes glowed. Atticus was about to go stop her. Juni's cyborg soon latched onto Atticus's back to drag him down. To the cyborg's surprise, he wasn't slowing down. Carmen's clone soon grabbed onto the merry-go-round and spun it unbelievably fast.

"Wow." Cherry said. She soon looked quite sick to her stomach as she watched this too closely before she passed out into Drell's arms.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Drell groaned.

"Is there three of you?" Cherry muttered dizzily.

"No." Drell said.

"I hear colors..." Cherry replied.

"Guys, don't try to beat your doubles, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Atticus told the Cortez siblings.

"Okay!" The Cortez siblings told him.

"Let's see you guys take on the junior Man of Steel." Atticus scoffed at the robot clones.

The robot clones soon charged at him. Atticus just stood there as he knew it wouldn't hurt him. And where he was right.

"Floop could have at least sent a cyborg that could stand a chance." Atticus scoffed.

"Give 'em Hell, Atticus!" Drell cheered and laughed.

Atticus was about to tie up both cyborgs. The cyborgs glared at Atticus as they wanted to fight him. Atticus clamped his hands on their foreheads as they tried to run at him again, only to get stuck. And where this cyborg looked just like him as it was just as strong as him.

"Aw, no, it's like Sonic vs Metal Sonic." Cherry panicked.

"Yeah, this is bad." Drell said.

"Do I wanna know?" Cherry asked.

"Atticus might actually be in trouble." Drell told her. 

"Come on, it's Atticus, what could go wrong?" Cherry replied.

"This cyborg is as strong as him and where he might actually get hurt!" Drell told her.

"But... He's Atticus..." Cherry replied. "He's like another son to Zeus... That's why he gave him Hercules's strength when we helped Mount Olympus that one time--"

Atticus was soon punched to the ground. "HEY!" he glared as he sat up and seemed to have a black eye.

Cherry soon looked wide-eyed at what happened to Atticus. "A-A-Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine, I'm not letting him get me that easily!" Atticus replied before going toward his robotic doppelganger. 

"Wait, who's protecting the Cortez kids?" Drell asked.

"Um, I was kinda hoping you would..." Cherry tapped her knuckles together nervously. 

"You left them alone?" Drell asked sternly.

"Now, now, don't be mad!" Cherry replied. "I'm sure they're still alive!" And she was right, but the Third Brain had been taken.

Even though he wasn't strong as he used to be, Drell grabbed Cherry by her shirt and held her up against a solid wall, several inches above the ground. "You left the kids alone?!"

"Hey, we're fine as long as we have Atticus," Cherry replied. "What could possibly go wrong?" 

Atticus was soon seen flying into the wall after being punched by his robotic doppelganger. Drell soon stepped back with an arm fold which made Cherry fall onto the ground. All three robot clones soon flew off with rocket shoes as spoon as they had the Third Brain. Atticus groaned as he actually looked hurt for a change. He did however have something in his hand.

"Uh, Atticus, are you okay?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Atticus said.

"Atticus hurt? This is serious," Drell took note. He soon noticed something in the strong teenage Wiccan's hand. "What's that you got there?" he then asked as he grabbed Atticus's hand. 

"His tag." Atticus said.

Drell took the tag and adjusted his glasses. "Appears to be one of many robot clones made by Floop." 

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"This is more serious than I thought..." Drell said. "Now, no need to panic, as long as we have the Third Brain, we should be fine."

Cherry's eyes widened, she then tiptoed away nervously while sweating. 

"Cherry, they don't have the Third Brain, right?" Drell asked.

"If I say no, are you gonna do something to me?" Cherry asked back nervously. 

"Who had the Third Brain?" Drell asked.

"I kept it for a little while..." Cherry said nervously. 

"Okay then, where is it?" Drell asked.

"It might've fallen out of my pocket..." Cherry looked away.

"WHAT?!" Drell snapped.

"Oh, please don't turn me into a cat for 100 years!" Cherry begged. 

"This is bad, this is bad." Drell panicked.

"So glad you're not mad at me..." Cherry smiled softly.

Drell soon tackled her and gripped her by her throat. "YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT?!" 

"I'm sorry!" Cherry told him.

"Ooh, I don't know what to do with you sometimes..." Drell folded his arms as he sat on her stomach. 

"Is everyone okay?" Jeremy asked before noticing Drell sitting on Cherry.

"We're fine, but we better get moving," Drell replied as he then stood up off from Cherry. "Who knows what Floop can be capable of with a robot clone stronger than Atticus?" 

"Actually, that robot clone was as strong as me." Atticus said.

"Still, he beat you..." Drell said to him.

"I know..." Atticus replied. "Are you sitting on Cherry?"

"Yes." Cherry said for the warlock. 

"Get off her." Atticus said.

"I am off of her!" Drell replied as he walked over beside Atticus.

Cherry soon struggled to sit up. "Oh, right." She said.

Drell soon held out his hand for her. Cherry took it and the next thing she knew, she was flying in the air by accident.

"Oh, my God... SORRY!" Drell winced. 

Atticus soon rescued Cherry. Cherry latched onto him while shivering nervously.

"I'm really sorry, Cherry, I guess that was some hostility." Drell said. 

"You guess?" Cherry glared.

Drell shrugged sheepishly.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm... What to do with you two?" Floop circled Patch and Perry who were both in a cage. 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." Patch said.

"What to do with a puppy dog, and a... Beaver duck..." Floop said.

"Do you seriously not know what I am?" Perry deadpanned.

"SHUT UP, BEAVER DUCK, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK!" Floop glared. 

"HE'S A PLATYPUS!" Patch barked.

"Whatever..." Floop scoffed. "Maybe I could sell you two as talking animals to become a multi-gazillionaire." 

"And as for our owners?" Patch asked.

"Why should I care?" Floop smirked. 

"Wow, you truly are heartless." Patch said.

Floop huffed. "Welcome to the real world, not everything's all sunshine and rainbows." 

"And where animals are smarter than humans think." Patch smirked.

Floop narrowed his eyes while Perry also smirked before he soon stormed out. 

"That was a good one." Perry smiled to Patch. 

"Thanks." Patch smiled back.

Patch began to think of a way to escape.

Meanwhile with Sombra, Minion, and Floop...

Gregorio and Ingrid had been chained up by the bad guys and left alone while the villains were going to scheme.

"They're all here." Sombra smirked.

"We could really win this." Floop smirked back.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Sombra nodded. 

"So, what now?" Floop grinned excitedly.

"Now, we just have to wait for the three spy kids and Metal Atticus to arrive back with the Third Brain." Sombra said.

"Excellent." Floop replied as this was working easier than he thought it would, but he had Sombra's recommendation to thank for that.

The three robot clones soon came in with the Third Brain and gave it to Sombra and Minion.

"Ah, excellent, they got it!" Floop grinned excitedly.

"Should I take it into the lab?" Minion suggested.

"Yes, Minion and Floop, your usefulness has ended." Sombra smirked before snapping his fingers, causing Floop to pass out, telling Minion that the man was under his control all along.

"WHAT?!" Floop and Minion yelled out before they blacked out.

"Not you, Minion; you already knew Floop was under my control." Sombra glared as he knew Minion was playing around.

"Sorry, I thought it'd be more believable..." Minion replied nervously.

"Idiot..." Sombra rolled her eyes. "Anyway, take the Third Brain into the lab."

"As you wish." Minion said.

"And you can command all of the spy kids while I command Metal Atticus." Sombra said.

"Yes, of course, sir..." Minion replied. "He was your main idea after all."

"You are a smart one, unlike Mr. Floop here," Sombra chuckled. "Now tell two of your spy kids to take Floop and imprison him in the virtual room."

"Yes, Mr. Sombra." Minion replied.

"Good Minion," Sombra smirked. "This is going according as planned." 

"Brilliant, Mr. Sombra." Minion agreed.

"I know I am." Sombra said.

Minion soon came into the lab and gave the Third Brain to the others where Gregorio was against his will.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think he'll do with us?" Perry frowned.

"It can't be that bad if he doesn't have a plan." Patch shrugged. 

"True." Perry nodded.

Meanwhile, back with Atticus and the others as they were now in a taxi.

"Thanks for taking us this far, but... This is all we got." Cherry told the driver as she handed him money.

The man accepted the money before he drove off leaving them.

"What are we doing here?" Juni asked.

"Your father's old codename must be 'Hombre'," Cherry pointed out the photograph that Carmen had. "So, this other guy must be Machete."

"That was my theory." Carmen said.

"We're getting help from Dad's best man?" Juni scoffed. 

"Aw, come on, Cherry actually has a good idea for once." Drell told him.

"That's actually a compliment from him." Atticus said as he held his black eye with an ice pack.

"Still bad?" Drell asked.

Atticus nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." Drell comforted him.

"If Mo was here, she would be freaking out." Atticus said.

"Oh, I bet..." Atticus weakly chuckled.

When they came in, there appeared to be a man in uniform, minding his own business. Phineas, Ferb, and Juni looked curious to what he was doing and came up to him.

"What are you working on?" Juni asked the man.

"World's smallest camera." The man replied before showing his index finger.

"We don't see it." Phineas said.

"Ah, but it sees you." The man replied as he took out a hand camera to show the boys looking right back at him from the teensy-weensy camera.

"Whoa." Ferb said.

"Wow, that's super cool!" Phineas beamed.

"It sure is." Juni smiled.

"You sell counterintelligence stuff here?" Carmen asked.

"Come back with your parents." The man replied as he went back to work.

"They can't." Drell replied as he, as usual, knew everything there was to know about this assignment since Cherry and Atticus were involved.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"They're right," Carmen agreed as she took out a portable tracker. "We need something fast that can get us here."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Carmen, do you thing." Cherry said.

Carmen soon said her full name again which gained access to a door behind the man. "Gregorio Cortez is our father." She then told the man as he looked shocked that that had happened. 

"You were at his wedding." Juni added.

"He knows you guys." Drell told the Cortez siblings.

The man suddenly looked firm and serious. "You will turn around and you will leave my shop," he then said without asking them to leave, but demanding it. "Because I never want to hear my brother's name again."

"Wow," Drell said. "Look, Isador, I know you and your brother had your differences, but can't you let bygones be bygones?" he then asked. "I mean, you're an uncle now!" 

"You know I can't do that..." The man looked him back in the eye. 

"Yes, but the kids should know their real uncle," Drell insisted. "I mean, they believed all their lives that Felix was their uncle."

"He's right." Cherry said.

Carmen and Juni were surprised to find out this man was their uncle.

"Listen, we just need something fast." Drell said.

"Why should I let you in?" The man asked.

"Izzy, please," Drell told him. "Your brother and his wife are in danger, if you don't help your niece and nephew with what they want or need, they will never see their parents again... Cherry and Atticus will never see their sister or cousin again... I might not have a big heart or be the nicest man in the world, but I care about these kids like my own children, their happiness and safety means the world to me, whose side are you on, Secret Agent boy? If you don't help, the bad guys could win for once and I do not intend to let that happen while I run the show."

'Wow.' Cherry thought to herself.

The man hummed and soon gave in. "All right."

"Thank you... Um.. Isador, is it?" Atticus asked.

"Call me Izzy." The man replied as he decided to show them his equipment.

"Um, thanks, Izzy." Atticus said.

"Don't mention it." Izzy replied.

"You're a secret agent, aren't you?" Carmen asked her actual uncle.

"What makes you say that?" Izzy chuckled as he let them into the room.

"The stories?" Phineas guessed.

"I'd say with the database that says he always travels and no one knows what he does for a living." Carmen told him.

"I think we all have uncles like that." Izzy smiled innocently.

"Maybe." Candace said.

"'Another fine Machete product'," Juni looked up to one device. "You make the best spy inventions in the world."

"That's correct." Izzy replied.

"They look amazing." Cherry said

"But you sell them to both sides," Carmen said to her uncle. "Good and bad."

Juni found an old framed photograph of his uncle with Floop.

"That's why your father and your uncle don't talk anymore." Drell told Carmen.

"And I don't think selling gadgets to bad guys is a good thing." Cherry said.

"Sir, have you ever sold stuff to Floop?" Phineas asked.

Izzy took the picture that Phineas had found of Floop's castle and tucked it into his pocket. "Why?"

"Gregorio and Ingrid are their prisoners..." Drell firmly told Izzy. "I helped them get married and if you don't help your own brother, something really bad is gonna happen to them!"

"So, are you going to help us or not?" Cherry asked.

Izzy soon sighed and declined. "No... I'm sorry."

"What is your problem?!" Atticus glared as he felt angered that Izzy wouldn't help his own brother.

"Easy, Atticus..." Drell's eyes widened nervously as Atticus's anger was never a pretty sight.

"Why won't you help your own brother?!" Atticus glared at Izzy.

"You think I want to babysit my brother for the rest of my life?" Izzy scoffed. "'Watch out for Gregorio', 'Take care of Gregorio', 'Make sure Gregorio knows from right and wrong'. Not anymore. Machete's not responsible for nobody but Machete."

"But family is supposed to always look out for each other, no matter what." Atticus said.

"We're just brothers," Izzy shrugged. "Cain and Abel were brothers. Look how they ended up."

"Who and who?" Phineas asked.

"Your family doesn't go to Church, do they?" Atticus replied.

"Yes, we do." Phineas said.

"Then you should know who Cain and Abel are." Drell told the pointy-nosed boy.

Ferb nodded at this.

Drell groaned and decided to tell them anyway. "Cain and Abel were the sons of Adam and Eve," he then explained. "They were usually violent and even made sacrifices to God."

Cherry hummed as she tuned out the religious speak due to being strongly agnostic.

"Do you have anything fast?" Jeremy asked Izzy.

"Hmm..." Izzy hummed in thought and went to see if he could find anything fast.

The others soon followed him.

Izzy took them outside and opened what looked like a small garage and pulled out what almost looked like a biplane. "Now, the only thing that will get you to Floop's castle fast enough is this." he showed them.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"It's tiny." Cherry told the Hispanic man.

"It's built for one passenger, but it's fast." Izzy replied.

"Hmm... Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas smiled.

Ferb nodded to this.

"Will you come with us, sir?" Phineas asked.

"No." Izzy replied.

"For your brother?" Cherry asked.

"NO!" Izzy still refused.

"Then what about for your niece and nephew?" Candace tried.

"No." Izzy shook his head. 

"Boy, you are more stubborn than I am!" Drell was getting angry with Izzy. "Then at least give us the blueprints of Floop's Castle as well as some of the gadgets."

"I found some." Juni replied.

"That'll work." Izzy decided as he still refused to see his brother.

"Good." Drell said.

"You sure you won't come, sir?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, but no." Izzy replied as he still refused to come along, but would at least help. Well, it was better than nothing.

After Phineas and Ferb, made some upgrades to the biplane; it was big enough to fit all of them while still fast.

"Thanks, Phineas and Ferb," Cherry told the boys. "Without you, Drell would probably smush all of us."

"HEY!" Drell glared before he shrugged. "Forget it... I am close to seven feet."

"And it's done." Phineas smiled.

"I am impressed, who taught you how to build like that?" Izzy asked the step-brothers.

"No one." Phineas said.

"Huh..." Izzy was dumbfounded about how clever and genius in machine wise the two boys were. "Aren't you a little young to be repairmen?"

"Yes, yes, we are." Phineas smiled while Ferb nodded in silence.

"People ask them that question a lot." Candace said.

"I can imagine." Izzy replied as he was impressed with Phineas and Ferb.

Everyone soon got on their spy outfits and took out their spy gadgets. Cherry glumly stared out the window.

"Cherry, your sister will be okay, I promise you." Atticus said.

"Whatever..." Cherry sulked.

"Have I ever broken a promise?" Atticus asked.

"No..." Cherry replied. "But she has..."

"Cherry, is this about your tenth birthday?" Atticus replied. "I'm sure she had an important reason for that."

"More important than keeping a promise to your only sister?" Cherry folded her arms.

'She has me there.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry sighed and folded her arms. 

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed back as he felt bad for Cherry since she felt miserable when it came to being away from her sister.

They soon got into the upgraded biplane. Cherry's stomach weakly growled and she smiled sheepishly.

"Turkey, ham, or chicken?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... That honey maple turkey." Cherry replied.

Atticus then made about four turkey sandwiches with Swiss cheese and mayonnaise to satisfy her appetite for now.

"Yay!" Cherry smiled.

Atticus smiled back. 

Cherry soon ate the sandwiches with gusto.

"When was the last time you ate?" Atticus asked.

Cherry gulped with a small estranged look.

"Cherry, you need to eat." Atticus frowned. 

"I'm fat." Cherry muffled.

"No, you're not." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry muffled. "That's why I don't have a boyfriend."

"You haven't found the right guy yet." Atticus said.

"I give up..." Cherry wiped her mouth. 

"How do you think I feel?" Stacey asked. "I don't have a boyfriend either."

Cherry sighed as she stared out the window again. "I should've just stayed home."

"Suck it up." Drell said.

Cherry glared while shaking her fists at him.

"Never send an adult to do a kid's job." Juni said as they were going off in the plane now to find his and Carmen's parents.

They were now out of the city, flying.

"Okay, let me see here..." Drell looked around. "Which one of you guys has the manual?"

"I have it." Atticus said.

"Okay then... You can drive..." Drell wiggled his cheek.

Atticus rubbed his cheek and then took out the manual and memorized it so he could drive.

After reading the whole manual, Atticus soon drove.

"And yet you couldn't get into the Wonderbolts." Cherry teased.

"Actually, he did." Drell smirked.

"Drell!" Atticus groaned.

"You said you wouldn't go in after they wouldn't let me in since I'm not used to having pegasus wings yet!" Cherry whispered loudly to Atticus as her Equestrian form had been upgraded from a simple earth pony to a pegasus with her own wings.

"I was, but how could I refuse?" Atticus whispered back.

"You joined anyway?!" Cherry flipped out.

"It's the Wonderbolts; what did you expect?" Drell asked.

"Atticus...!" Cherry pouted.

"What can I say?" Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Spitfire knows how to give you an offer you can't refuse."

"Alright, I guess I understand." Cherry said.

"It's nothing personal..." Atticus replied. "Besides, I could give you flying lessons..."

Cherry rubbed her shoulder as she stared out the window, she was a little self-conscious since she was kind of afraid of heights and now she had her own wings.

"The trick is to not look down." Atticus said.

"If I don't look down, how do I know where I'm going?" Cherry grew paranoid.

"If you look down, you'll get scared, and then you'll crash into a mountain." Drell smirked.

"Ooh, I didn't ask for wings, you know!" Cherry moaned.

"I know." Drell said.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" Cherry glared at him. "You're never satisfied until I'm miserable, so you made Celestia give me wings because I'm afraid of heights!"

"You have to get over this fear." Drell said.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna face my fears!" Cherry sulked.

"You'll have to." Drell said.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" Cherry whined.

"To make you grow a spine." Drell said.

Cherry lowly growled as she felt she didn't need his help there. Atticus stuck his tongue out and soon made the plane do a loop in the air.

"Wahoo!" Phineas cheered.

Atticus chuckled as he felt glad he did that while driving the plane.

"Atticus Fudo, don't you dare do that again!" Cherry glared.

"What?" Atticus teased before doing it again anyway. "This?"

"YES! THAT!" Cherry glared.

"Yes? Yes, do it, okay!" Atticus smirked as he did the loop again.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry yelled out. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

One of the wings soon got cut off.

"Atticus, what did you do?!" Cherry asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Atticus replied.

"Yeah!" Drell added.

"I feeeeel siiiick!" Cherry's face suddenly turned bright green.

"Oh, brother." Drell rolled his eyes.

Cherry rolled beside Atticus. "Why, you little--" she then strangled him in a Homer vs Bart Simpson fashion.

"Yeah, I feel nothing." Atticus said.

"LOSER!" Cherry snapped out.

Atticus shoved her over so he could try to take control.

Cherry looked even more sick. "Drell... Make him pull over..." she soon begged.

"We're still in the air." Drell said.

BANG! They hit a rock as they were still in the air in a very dizzy spinning cycle. Atticus clicked on the landing gear button so they could land in the desert and stop this ride since Cherry was very sick to her stomach now.

"Finally." Cherry groaned.

The wheels then broke off right on the sand.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus frowned at that. "Looks like I'll have to land this thing from outside."

"What does that mean?" Cherry asked before freaking out. "Drell, what does that mean!?"

"Remember his superpowers?" Drell whispered to her.

"Oooohhh!" Cherry covered her eyes. "I don't wanna die with you next to me!"

Atticu soon flew out and went to the front of the biplane. Cherry took out a bag and breathed in and out of it frantically. The others soon woke up to see what was going on as Atticus put Superman's mentoring and help into good use about using his superpowers. And where he was able to stop the biplane with ease.

"Will you relax?" Drell rolled his eyes to Cherry. "You're not gonna die."

Cherry soon sighed once the biplane stopped.

"Thank you for choosing Atticus Fudo airlines for all your travel needs," Atticus smiled. "Please do not move until the ride comes to a complete stop." He soon gently put the biplane on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, there it is," Phineas said as they looked from afar. "Floop's Castle."

"Alright, let's go there." Jeremy said.

"We'll have to swim..." Atticus said once he looked at the water. 

"Okay, I'll wait here until you get back." Cherry replied as she wasn't a strong swimmer.

"Do you not remember King Triton's gift to you?" Drell whispered to her.

Cherry looked away and folded her arms.

"Can I?" Drell looked hopeful to Atticus about making Cherry go in the water since she could swim now.

"Yes." Atticus said.

"Can he what?" Cherry asked.

Drell soon picked up Cherry over his shoulder like Shrek did with Princess Fiona when they first met.

"Hey, put me down!" Cherry demanded.

"Okay." Drell smirked as he put her in the ocean.

"HEY!" Cherry yelped as she was thrown out into the water before she splashed into it and she had her mermaid tail fin.

"Now let's swim." Atticus said.

The others soon followed after into the water so they could get to Floop's castle together. It took a while until they got inside the castle. The others who weren't merpeople looked surprised as they had on scuba gear while underwater. Once inside, they took off their scuba gear.

Little did they know, they were being watched by the bad guys. 

"You shall now be perfect." Sombra smirked as he inserted the copy of the Third Brain into Metal Atticus.

Metal Atticus's eyes seemed to glow red once the Third Brain was in his system. 

"Are you ready for Round 2?" Sombra smirked.

"Yes, Master Uncle Sombra." Metal Atticus replied. 

"Excellent." Sombra smirked.

"Yes." Metal Atticus nodded.

"It's all going according to plan." Sombra rubbed his human hands in victory, excitement, and anticipation.

Metal Atticus soon flew straight through a wall, proving he was the strongest out of the robots.

"Make me proud." Sombra saluted.

A thumb guy was keeping guard as the others came in through the water from the castle. Atticus was the first to come out of the water. Drell held out his hands.

Atticus took them and grunted as he pulled him onto dry land. "You're not a bad swimmer." he had to admit.

"I've picked up some things that time Sabrina turned into a goldfish during Cliché Week." Drell replied. 

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Not to mention that time Sabrina wanted to be a mermaid during that long, dull winter." Drell replied. 

"Right." Atticus said.

Everyone soon hid before the Thumb guy could see them as he thought he heard voices somehow. He soon went to see if he was right. Atticus pinched Cherry's nose while Drell covered her mouth as they hid while preventing her from making noise. The thumb guy soon started to look for them. Cherry soon looked a little loopy from Drell covering her mouth and Atticus pinching her nose and seemed to have lack of oxygen. Carmen took out a green gumball and chewed it quickly before spitting it onto the thumb guy as he came toward her and the others and he soon short-circuited. 

"What did you do to him?!" Juni gasped.

Carmen took out a pack to show him. "'Machete's Electroshock Gumballs'," she then read aloud the label. "It says long-lasting, but I don't trust wrappers."

"Let's get going." Jeremy said.

Atticus looked around and saw a possible way before going there. Drell then ran beside him. Cherry soon sneezed and sniffled from the ocean water.

"This should be easy." Candace said.

"I sure hope it is." Stacey replied to her best friend.

The young boys placed Izzy's tiny cameras on the walls as they ran down the halls.

"Guys, come on!" Carmen rushed the boys as they seemed to be going different ways than her.

"Okay, okay." Phineas said.

"What're you guys doing anyway?" Candace asked.

"Those tiny cameras." Phineas showed with Juni and Ferb.

"Ohh." Candace said.

"We placed them all over the main hallways." Juni showed on the handheld camera. 

"That's really brilliant." Jeremy approved.

"Yeah." Stacey agreed.

"Ooh, we got company," Cherry noticed. "Floop's Fooglies and those thumb guys."

"They're coming up the south hall." Juni added.

"Oh, great." Drell groaned.

"Now what?" Cherry froze in the spot.

"Look." Drell said.

"Any ideas?" Candace asked Juni, Phineas, and Ferb.

Juni looked up past the ceiling and suddenly had an idea. "Yeah."

"Time to use another invention." Atticus said.

"A cord?" Cherry asked as Juni took out one invention.

"Not really impressive." Candace added.

Juni plopped the suction end of the cord up so they could slide up to hide against the ceiling. They all soon went up. Luckily, they all made it up in time as the Fooglies and the thumb men came around to check for anything suspicious. Cherry tried to keep still, but soon her eyes crossed nervously as a spider landed on the bridge of her nose and she was about to have a nervous breakdown. 

Drell soon got rid of the spider. Cherry whimpered and had tears in her eyes and Drell soon nudged her to let her know that he got rid of the spider for her. Juni slid on the special glasses and began to scan down the Fooglies and found out who they really were before they looked that way. After doing that, he had to ask one of them where Gregorio and Ingrid and Patch and Perry were. The Foogly spoke to him and Juni soon recorded what he was saying. 

"Thanks!" Juni replied before zipping back up to the others.

"Well?" Phineas asked.

"I've got it." Juni replied.

"What'd he say?" Cherry asked.

"I'll play it backwards." Juni said as he set his watch as he recorded the speech, but played it backwards so they could understand.

'Dungeon, they're in the dungeon, hurry.' The watch played the audio.

"Ask them where the dungeon is." Atticus replied to Juni.

Juni soon went back down only to be surrounded by the thumb men. "Uh-oh..." he then quickly zipped back up. "Thumb-Thumbs, everywhere!"

"Oh, great." Candace groaned.

"Let's see if they like bubbles." Carmen said as she took out a tube of Machete Bubbles and blew against the wand which sent a rather large bubble filled with static electricity.

"Nice." Phineas smiled.

The bubble soon popped, shocking all of the thumb guys and instantly making them fall onto the ground. Everyone soon came down and were faced with the Fooglies. Atticus soon broke the Fooglies free. The Fooglies smiled to them.

"Tnega wollef ,pleh ruoy rof sknaht." The Fooglies smiled to Atticus.

Atticus soon used a translation of what they said.

'Thanks for your help, fellow agent.' The translation told Atticus.

"You're welcome." Atticus said.

Drell snuck close to the wall as he looked nervous once he saw what was up ahead. "The robot spy kids..." he muttered.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

'All robot copies please report to Docking Bays 4, 5, and 6, for immediate loading.' The voice on the intercom announced.

"Whose voice is that?" Candace asked.

"That must be Minion," Drell guesstimated. "Uh, Atticus, I have a bad feeling about who else is here besides Floop."

"I can take it." Atticus replied.

"It's... Uh..." Drell covered Cherry's ears. "Your Uncle Sombra."

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

Drell nodded as he then let go of Cherry who glared at him for that. "I'm afraid so."

"Sombra's here, isn't he?" Cherry complained. "I'm not scared of him, he just wants to kill me for befriending Atticus and distracting him from what he wants him to do for the Crystal Empire!"

"That's why I covered your ears." Drell said.

"I'm not afraid of Sombra..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, please, you're basically the Anastasia to his Rasputin." Drell replied.

"Um, thanks?" Cherry said.

"No, Cherry, that's bad..." Drell replied. 

"Aw, come on, that's just one of those dark fairy tales German parents tell their kids to make them behave." Cherry scoffed.

"No, that guy was real." Drell said.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry replied as she made goofy faces as she thought Drell was being crazy.

"Don't make me get all Master Yo on you!" Drell threatened. 

"Blah, blah, blah..." Cherry said. "All right, Atticus, how do we do this?"

"We'll have to split up." Atticus said.

Cherry's eyes bugged out of her head. 

"Can we go with you?" Phineas asked, referring to himself and Ferb since Atticus was the big brother they had always wanted.

"Sure you can, boys." Atticus said.

Phineas and Ferb smiled to that.

"I'd say boys and girls go together, but it might not be fair," Drell replied. "Especially for Cherry."

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Drell asked Atticus about splitting up. 

"We will have to split up into two groups without any complaints about certain people." Atticus glared at Drell about the last part.

"What did I do?" Drell asked like he didn't do anything. 

"Anyways, let's get going." Atticus said.

Everyone then moved out to save Gregorio, Ingrid, Patch, and Perry. 

"It should be smooth sailing from here on." Drell said.

The robot kids soon turned around with sparkling eyes.

"Uh-oh," Drell muttered. "I think they know we're not one of them."

"No, what gave you that idea?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Intruders..." THe robot kids soon said to each other. 

"Run!" Atticus yelled.

They soon all ran only to come over to the floor trap that Gregorio, Ingrid, Patch, and Perry discovered earlier and were separated.

"Can you make it?" Juni asked.'

"I think so." Carmen replied before she stepped back and ran to jump over the ledge only to fall as the ledge broke even more. 

"Carmen!" Juni called down.

"Find Mom and Dad!" Carmen called back. 

"Half of us will have to go with Carmen." Drell said.

Cherry stepped back suddenly. Drell put his arm around her with a chuckle only for him to scream as Atticus pushed him in with a glare. 

"I'll go with them." Stacey said before jumping down.

"Stacey!" Candace cried out to her best friend.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened to me..." Cherry stepped back from the ledge. Unfortunately for her, the floor under her feet gave way. "WAH!" she yelped as she fell down after the others. 

Atticus and the others soon saw the robot kids coming for them. The others began to run while Atticus cracked his neck and knuckles as he looked ready to fight against the robot kids. The robot kids soon ran past him as a familiar robot was walking towards him.

"Don't worry, guys, I got this!" Atticus called out to them before looking to his robotic counterpart. "Aw, great... It's you." 

"Ready for Round 2?" Metal Atticus smirked.

"Bring it on, Robot Boy." Atticus glared. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Metal Atticus smirked.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Ladies first." he then mocked.

Metal Atticus's eyes soon glowed red and he charged against Atticus, sending him flying against the wall. The two of them were now in a brawl. Atticus glared while Metal Atticus smirked not-so innocently. 

Juni and the others were soon at the door to the virtual room. "I hope this leads to the dungeon." he said as he opened the door while going with the others as he felt overwhelmed without Carmen. 

They all soon went inside the room. He soon saw what looked like a deserted wasteland.

"You there..." Floop's face seemed to appear in the clouds. "What's that on your hands?" 

"Floop?" Phineas asked.

The image soon warped all around, though Floop was still there.

"Warts, aren't they?" Floop continued. "Oh, great... From sweaty hands sprout warts."

'Wow.' Ferb thought to himself.

"Do you know why you have sweaty hands?" Floop continued as he looked directly at Juni. "From being scared all the time. You don't look very scared to me." 

"That's because he's angry at you." Phineas said.

"You kidnapped my parents, made psycho robot children, and swallowed up my sister, not to mention you took away Atticus's cousin, Cherry's sister, and Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus and Atticus's pet puppy." Juni added. 

"But I didn't want any of that." Floop sighed.

"None of us do." Jeremy said.

"I thought Floop was a genius." Juni frowned as he looked heartbroken.

"Same here." Phineas added.

Ferb also nodded as he looked a little betrayed.

"You did?" Floop asked the young boys. "You all watch my show?"

Juni showed his Floop action figure with a sigh.

"We sure do." Phineas said.

"More than you know." Juni added.

Ferb nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Minion came to see Ingrid, Gregorio, Perry, and Patch as they were locked up together. Patch began to growl at Minion. 

"Alexander Minion." Gregorio looked at the man as he entered the room.

Perry growled at Minion, not liking him one bit. 

"Agent Cortez," Minion greeted Gregorio. "Wonderful to see you again."

"Again?" Patch asked.

"You know him?" Ingrid added.

"Yeah," Gregorio told his wife and the animal OWCA agents. "He was on the Third Brain Project until I noticed he was trying to inject his own ideas into the system. I turned him in. He was thrown out of the OSS."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"I'm afraid I'm not nearly the artist Floop is," Minion replied as he took out a paper. "But not to worry. I have something else in mind."

"What do you mean?" Patch asked.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this?" Ingrid sneered as Minion soon latched on a helmet onto her husband's head.

"Well, you see, Mrs. Cortez, I've always been methodical, goal oriented," Minion continued. "Psychotically so."

"But that doesn't explain why you're doing this." Perry said.

"I'm not afraid of you, Alex." Gregorio scowled at Minion as he was hooked up.

"Besides, what else are you going to do to him?" Patch asked.

"Ah, you meddling animals, whose bright idea was it to have animal secret agents anyway as common household pets?" Minion scoffed at him. "So I think it's refreshing to every once in a while, have some fun. Oh, and don't worry about your little brats. They'll still be able to see you. Every weekday morning between 7:30 and 8:00." he then pushed a button.

"He's gonna turn them into Fooglies!" Perry gasped to Patch.

"But how?" Patch asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate, you mongrels." Minion smirked as he took out Juni's drawing and put it against a scanner to scan it into Gregorio's DNA to make him into a Foogly.

This caused Patch and Perry to gasp. Minion smirked as this was going according to his and Sombra's plan.

'I hope Atticus and the others are okay.' Patch thought to himself.

Cherry yelped as she soon fell with Carmen and the others and landed on something soft.

"Huh... Well, that wasn't so bad..." Cherry said once she had a soft landing for once.

"Yeah, for once." Drell agreed.

Cherry looked around only to see he landed next to her and breathed in relief as he didn't land on top of her. "Phew!"

"What should we do now?" Candace asked.

"Shh..." Drell said before turning to the other way as he heard a machine with some thumping. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Carmen nodded.

Drell came closer to the end and saw several Thumb-Thumbs in action like a factory assembly line as they were being created.

"I have an idea." Drell whispered.

"Uh-oh." Cherry replied.

Meanwhile with Atticus and Metal Atticus...

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Atticus glared at his robotic clone. 

"Because... I AM YOU!" Metal Atticus glared back with fiery red eyes.

The two of them soon smirked as this seemed like fun to them.

Atticus soon pinned down Metal Atticus. "What's your story?" he demanded.

"I was programmed to be your equal." Metal Atticus glared back.

"Equal, huh?" Atticus asked. "Is that all?" 

"Master Uncle Sombra gave me specific instruction." Metal Atticus replied.

"You don't have to do what he programmed you to do." Atticus said.

"Yes, I do," Metal Atticus replied. "I must complete my assignment: Study... Defeat... REPLACE!"

"Do you want to though?" Atticus asked. "I know you're a robot, but you can make your own decisions."

"I-I have no choice." Metal Atticus said.

"Sure you do." Atticus replied.

Metal Atticus was now struggling not to kick Atticus in the...balls.

"Come on, you can trust me..." Atticus told his robotic counterpart. "You don't have to serve, uh... Master Uncle Sombra. I know I sure as heck don't."

Metal Atticus soon stopped struggling and didn't fight anymore. Atticus soon got off from him. Metal Atticus stood up beside him and his eyes didn't look red anymore and they were now blue just like the real Atticus's.

"Thank you." Metal Atticus smiled.

Atticus smiled back to his robotic clone. They soon shook hands to make amends and become friends.

"We better find the others." Atticus said.

Metal Atticus nodded. "I might know where they are."

Atticus followed his robot clone to search for the others. Metal Atticus soon lead him into the virtual room.

"A Virtual Room?" Atticus replied.

"Yep, this is where half of them are." Metal Atticus said.

"Man, I really miss Mo right now..." Atticus sighed. "Why did James have to take her to meet Blythe now?"

Metal Atticus simply shrugged. 

Floop was seen talking with the boys, but he didn't seem evil this time. Metal Atticus and Atticus both soon walked in.

"Floop..." Atticus whispered with a glare.

"Don't worry, he's not bad," Metal Atticus told him. "He's just been controlled by Master Uncle Sombra."

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

"I knew you'd understand." Metal Atticus replied.

"Is there a way to get you out?" Phineas asked.

"It's impossible," Floop replied. "It can only be turned off from the outside."

"What if it was electrocuted?" Jeremy asked.

"Hm..." Floop hummed. "I don't know about that."

"It's worth a shot then." Jeremy insisted with a small shrug.

"Gadget Time." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded.

"We're gonna need a blow torch and some peanut butter." Phineas told his step-brother.

"Peanut butter?" Jeremy asked out of confusion.

"It's an inventor thing." Phineas replied.

Ferb nodded back.

Jeremy chuckled. "I love it when you guys invent, it reminds me of Wallace and Gromit."

The step-brothers soon started to invent.

Juni came toward them. "Uh, could I help?" he then asked.

"You can if you want." Phineas allowed.

"Great." Juni smiled.

Phineas and Ferb soon worked together with Juni.

"You two really are brilliant." Floop admired Phineas and Ferb's help.

"Thanks." Phineas said.

"Oh, if I could, I'd stop the robot army and hope that the world would forgive me." Floop said as he seemed stuck.

"Oh, trust us, they will." Jeremy said.

"We're gonna help you and you're gonna help us, Floop." Phineas added.

"Yeah." Juni said.

"Minion must be stopped." Ferb soon said.

"Whoa!" Floop did a double take at him. "I thought you were a mute kid!"

"Ferb talks sometimes." Phineas said.

Juni soon took out one of the gumballs and decided to chew it and spit it onto Floop like his sister did against a Thumb-Thumb.

"Nice." Phineas said.

Floop was soon shocked and the virtual room shifted and everything was as it should be.

"Now let's stop Minion." Juni narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Along with Uncle Sombra." Metal Atticus added.

They then looked to each other and smiled as they had the same idea. They all soon left the virtual room.

"Must be stopped! Must be stopped!" Floop ranted on the way. 

They soon noticed some Thumb-Thumbs. 

"This one's for my sister!" Juni glared as he tackled down the Thumb-Thumb right in front of him. To his surprise, it wasn't a real Thumb-Thumb.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this?" Drell groaned as he took off the head to reveal himself.

"Hola." Juni smiled innocently.

"Get off." Drell said.

"No, no, stay on." Cherry walked over with her hands in her pockets. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Drell groaned.

Cherry took out a random plate, she then grinned, but each time she moved the plate, it would be a sour frown and she did this over and over again just to annoy him. 

"Quit it." Drell glared.

Cherry didn't stop.

"Cherry... Stop it..." Drell demanded. 

"Nope..." Cherry replied. 

"Okay, Cherry, that's enough." Atticus said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. "How do I know you're the real Atticus?" 

"Because I'm Metal Atticus." The robot clone told her.

"Wait, what?" Cherry's eyes widened before she looked ready to fight.

Drell soon stood up with a growl. "What have you done with our Atticus, you Robot Freak?!" 

"Calm down; Metal Atticus is good now." Atticus said.

"What?" Cherry and Drell asked.

"We talked, trust me..." Atticus told them. 

"It's true." Metal Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed suspiciously.

"Did you guys find the dungeon?" Juni asked hopefully. 

"I know where it is." Metal Atticus said.

"Take us there, please, the Fooglies told us that our parents were there." Juni told the robot. 

"Follow me." Metal Atticus said, leading the way.

The others then followed after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Atticus soon helped Drell up and they were going to the dungeon to save Ingrid, Gregorio, Patch, and Perry.

"Carmen? Juni?" Ingrid's voice asked. 

"Mom!" Juni and Carmen smiled.

Something soon came out which startled Carmen.

"That's my Foogly!" Juni recognized. "The one I drew..."

"And those are like ours, Ferb." Phineas pointed to the other two locked up with the main one.

"It's Dad..." Juni soon took his Foogly's hand.

"But if that's your dad, then that must mean these two are..." Atticus frowned.

"Lawrence and Linda?" Cherry asked. 

"No.... Patch and Perry." Atticus frowned.

"Oh... I guess that's more logical then." Cherry replied.

"You're here!" Ingrid beamed once she reunited with Carmen before glaring to Floop. "What's he doing here?"

Floop soon took out the keys so he could help free her.

"He's okay, he's okay." Carmen reassured her mother. 

Metal Atticus soon pulled the bars of the cage out.

"Nice work!" Atticus smiled to his robotic double.

"How did you get here?" Ingrid asked her daughter.

"Mom, I've been skipping school, going places, taking ferry rides in the city--" Carmen said as she stepped back while her mother walked out. 

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"Running off to Belize..." Carmen continued before they could officially hug. 

"Wow." Candace said.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Ingrid decided.

Carmen then nodded in agreement. Juni soon ran toward his mother and hugged her.

Drell checked his pocket as he had a hidden envelope and patted it as it was safe.

"What's that?" Atticus climbed over his shoulder.

"Mmm..." Drell looked around innocently as he tried to ignore Atticus for right now as this was a surprise for later. 

"Drell?" Atticus prompted.

"This is supposed to be a surprise, but... Here..." Drell shrugged and handed him the paper.

Atticus took the paper and saw that it was an acceptance letter to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. This caused for him to get excited.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I talked with Professor Xavier..." Drell replied. "He owed me one after our last meeting." 

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

Drell smiled back at his excitement, knowing how much this would mean to the young wiccan.

"Way to go, Atticus." Cherry commented as she wasn't sure how to feel about this. 

"This way, I'll be able to master my powers." Atticus smiled.

He soon hugged Cherry. "Oh, isn't this exciting, Cherry? I'll be one of the X-Men!"

"Good for you, like that time you got into the Wonderbolts and I didn't." Cherry sighed softly. 

"Hey, what's this behind your ear?" Drell asked before bringing out an acceptance letter from behind Cherry's ear. "It's an acceptance letter to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!"

"What?" Cherry asked as she took the letter. "How did I get in?!" 

"I might have added in that you need help with your dream-bending powers and vampire powers." Drell said.

"Drell, I'm shocked..." Cherry replied. "And a little touched." 

"I also sent one to Mo." Drell said.

"Yes!" Atticus beamed as this was the best surprise ever.

"That is... If Minion and Sombra don't take over Earth first." Drell gulped. 

"Oh, they won't." Metal Atticus said after freeing Gregorio, Perry, and Patch.

"Thanks, buddy." Atticus smiled to his robot counterpart.

"You turned my dad and their pets into Fooglies?" Juni asked Floop.

"No, I didn't," Floop replied. "But I might be able to change them back." 

"You can." Metal Atticus smiled.

Bridget and Teresa were soon forced into skin tight clothing as Sombra and Minion found them attractive and were going to keep them as slaves since it looked like they were going to win, but of course, they wouldn't. 

"This is the life." Sombra smirked.

"You are so right." Minion agreed, though at first had trouble sitting in his new chair.

Bridget and Teresa stood beside the doors after they let in men to meet the two.

"Gentlemen," Minion smirked to the incoming guests. "Your army marches to meet us as we speak. Your faith and your patience have meant more than you know. I speak for Mr. Floop when I say that the value, we place on partnership is--" Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted.

'Minion, this is Floop!' Floop's voice said. 'Please report to the robotics lab at once!'

"What is it, you stupid fool?" Sombra grumbled.

'We have huge, major, big-time problems with the robots.' Floop replied. 

"Oh, you can not be serious." Sombra groaned.

"I thought you said Floop wasn't here?" Lisp glanced at Sombra and Minion. 

"He wasn't." Sombra said.

'A problem, Mr. Minion, as in mucho grande problemo.' Floop continued. 

"Fine, come on, Minion, let's go." Sombra glared.

They came into the room as it was empty with hints of steam.

'Minion!" Floop called out.

"Floop! Where are you?" Minion glared.

"Behind you." Floop's voice replied.

Minion looked behind him only to see that it was Juni. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Minion glared. "You're supposed to be in line with the others!"

"You're supposed to be with the others!" Juni mimicked Minion.

"Stop that." Minion glared.

"Stop that!" Juni smirked. 

"Stop that this instant!" Minion demanded.

"Stop that this instant!" Juni repeated.

"Stop that right now!" Sombra glared.

"Or what?" Juni smirked as he continued to imitate Minion.

Gregorio, Perry, and Patch soon appeared. They appeared to be back to normal and Gregorio slipped off his mustache.

"Clever boy you got there, Cortez," Minion muttered. "Very clever indeed."

"He gets that from his mother." Gregorio nodded back as Ingrid slipped in right behind them.

"Oh, great, you're here too." Sombra said.

"Can I offer some sort of truce in exchange for your daughter and owner?" Minion smirked to Patch and the Cortez couple.

"Spoken for." Carmen and Atticus replied as they suddenly appeared.

"Oh, great," Sombra groaned. "Well, I'm outta here."

"Aw, what's wrong, Uncle Sombra?" Atticus taunted. "You scared to lose against the good guys again?"

Sombra had already teleported away, knowing who would win in the end.

Atticus sighed. "There he goes again..."

"And all this trouble because of a broken heart caused by Princess Celestia." Drell commented.

"Wait, what?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you never knew about that?" Drell asked. "I'll explain later, but right now, Minion must be stopped."

Minion was soon strapped down on a table.

"I am going to show you what happens when you cross the line and involve family." Gregorio sneered at Minion and Carmen and Juni were shocked to see their father in action like this.

Ingrid soon strapped Minion's legs down on to the table. "Now, let's get nice and comfortable." She added as she hooked up the skull cap onto him for revenge.

Floop handed some clay to Gregorio as he seemed to be smushing some of the others before he accepted one. "Yes!"

Soon enough, Gregorio showed his work on it. 

"Promising." Floop smiled.

"Thank you." Gregorio replied until he slammed down the finished product which seemed to have four heads.

"Perfect." Metal Atticus said.

"You couldn't possibly!" Minion called out.

"No, but you can!" Gregorio replied as he put the button in Minion's hand against his will. "Don't let go, Ingrid."

"Bye." Atticus smirked at Minion.

"You two, come on!" Gregorio told his kids.

Juni and Carmen went after him so they could all leave the castle. Floop led them on the way out.

"There's a 0% chance he won't let go of the button." Metal Atticus told them.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cherry replied.

"A bad thing for him." Metal Atticus smirked.

"Oh... Good..." Cherry replied as she was worried this was going to have a twist ending.

They soon came to a corner.

"Come on," Floop told the others quietly. "We have to keep the army from leaving the castle. Our only chance is to get to the control room and hope that their missions have not been programmed."

"And if they have?" Atticus asked.

"Then there's no one on Earth who can stop them." Floop replied.

"Ahem!" Metal Atticus cleared his throat.

"Oh, except for you of course." Floop then said with a sheepish smile.

"Let's get to the control room." Atticus said.

They began to move out and Carmen and Juni's robot doubles came behind Gregorio and Ingrid. Everyone ran down only to come to a fork in the hallway.

"Left, left, left, left!" Floop slid down the floor and pointed to the right way. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"I think I know who has them now." Metal Atticus said.

Floop checked the screen.

"I knew it!" Metal Atticus said as he saw Carmen and Juni's doppelgangers. 

"Floop, can you shut them down from here?" Juni asked.

Floop tried only to push the button and a big screen with the words 'TOO LATE' popped up.

"Seriously?" Drell asked, unimpressed.

"It's too late," Floop told the others. "The Third Brain is linked not only to them, but to all the robot children, except for maybe Metal Atticus."

"Can't you remove it?" Stacey asked.

"We can't just take 500 brains out!" Floop cried out.

"Then just reprogram them." Metal Atticus said.

"That would take weeks!" Floop replied.

"Just two words." Phineas said.

"A binary switch..." Floop smiled. "Of course. So, they would define right as wrong--"

"And wrong as right." Cherry added.

"I'll handle the robot twins." Metal Atticus said.

Cherry's hands soon twitched. "I... I feel like I know what to do here..." she then said. "Move over." she then dashed over to the seat and sat down as she decided to help reprogram the robot kids.

"You sure you know what to do?" Floop asked.

"It won't hurt to try..." Cherry replied. "I love computers."

"Okay." Floop said.

"Cherry, be careful." Atticus told his best friend.

"I will." Cherry replied. After typing a few keys, she was able to reprogram the robot kids.

Back in the main room...

"Have a seat, Mr. Lisp..." Bridget said.'

"You'll be comfortable here." Teresa added.

Lisp soon sat in the seat.

"My army, Ms. Gradenko, is the only comfort I need." He told the girls.

"Of course it is." Teresa muttered.

"They're on their way now, sir." A squeaky voice said.

"Minion?" Lisp looked up at him. "What happened to your head?"

Minion was soon seen as he had three more heads as well as hands. "Oh, don't worry," The now mutated man smirked innocently. "I think it's reversible."

"I'm afraid not." Bridget smirked.

Meanwhile...

"MOM! DAD!" Carmen cried out as her parents were tied up and were being sent over the ceiling of that room. 

The robot doubles soon came before them. Metal Atticus soon came in front of Carmen and Juni to see if the reprogramming worked on the robot doubles .

"Careful," Juni warned. "They're stronger and smarter now."

"Let me see, I am a robot after all." Metal Atticus replied.

"Okay." Carmen said.

Metal Atticus came up to Juni and Carmen's doubles and stomped his foot forward. The robot doubles soon looked at each other before running.

"See?" Metal Atticus smiled back to the others.

"Uh, dude?" Atticus pointed ahead.

The robot doubles ran up to the wall like ninjas before landing back on the floor which made the room shake slightly.

"Yeah, should have seen that coming." Metal Atticus said.

Carmen and Juni soon faced each other's counterparts.

"No, you two stay back." Metal Atticus said.

Carmen and Juni looked to him before they were then sent back while Metal Atticus stayed perfectly still. Metal Atticus soon handled the robot doubles. He narrowed his eyes which made them flash red as he meant serious business.

"Oh, shi--" Cherry began nervously.

"Shh!" Candace shushed her.

Cherry continued to type on the computer to try to reverse the behavior in the robot kids. Metal Atticus soon slammed the robot doubles into the wall to keep them from leaving. Carmen and Juni's doubles glared.

"You're not hurting anyone anymore!" Metal Atticus glared back at them.

"Traitor!" Carmen-2 glared.

"Wannabe hasbeen." Metal Atticus glared back, his voice sounded deep and scary now all of the sudden.

"Calm down, just take a deep breath." Atticus said.

"What am I doing?" Cherry cupped her eyes. "I can't do anything right... I'm not my sister... No wonder she doesn't visit me often, she just joined the agency as an excuse and now we're all gonna die because of me!"

"You can do this." Floop assured her.

"Ugh... Uh... Uh... Wah..." Cherry struggled as she hit random keyboard buttons. She soon realized which keys to press. She took a deep breath and breathed out before soothing herself so she could work much more efficiently and confidentially. She soon pressed three keys. "Oh, please work..." she hoped.

Carmen and Juni's robot doubles's eyes glowed and they soon looked calm and good-natured. Metal Atticus soon let them go.

"Are they good?" Phineas asked.

"They're good," Metal Atticus confirmed. "Cherry did it."

"I knew she could." Atticus smiled.

"Now we just have to find Mr. and Mrs. Cortez." Patch said as he stood with Perry.

Perry nodded in agreement. Carmen-2 and Juni-2 decided to lead the way to where their real counterparts' parents were.

"Come on, we can trust them now." Metal Atticus told the others.

"Alright." Phineas said.

They soon followed the robots and came to see that Gregorio and Ingrid looked like they were in trouble.

"Atticus!" Bridget called out, she looked so happy to see her cousin again after so long.

"Bridget!" Atticus smiled.

"Don't come any closer!" Minion snapped. "Bridget and Teresa belong to me now, they're going to be my slaves with their beauty."

"Never!" Bridget and Teresa glared before joining the good side again.

"Ladies, we had a deal," Minion sneered. "You'd stay on the bad side and your sister and cousin can live."

"Yeah, well, they're fine now!" Teresa sneered right back at him. "Which means, you have now willpower over us anymore!"

"Oh, right..." Minion frowned.

Atticus broke the chains that the older girls were stuck in.

Teresa soon ran toward Cherry and hugged her. "Oh, Cherry, I was so worried..."

"You were worried about me?" Cherry asked her sister.

"Of course I was." Teresa said.

"You were using... My sister... As a slave?" Cherry slowly approached minion with narrowing red eyes.

"Yeah, so what if I was?" Minion scoffed. "What're you gonna do, you're just a little girl." he then shoved her back like she was nothing.

Cherry fell down and she thought back to those times Drell pushed her down in training.

'Come on, fight me!' Drell told her as he had knocked her down and Skippy restrained Atticus from getting back at him since this was a test of Cherry's independence of self defense.

'I-I can't!' Cherry frowned to the warlock.

'You claim you're tough, but you just let people walk over you and make Atticus sacrifice himself for you!' Drell mocked Cherry until she would stand up for herself.

'Stop mocking me.' Cherry said as she was about to get up.

'What're you gonna do about it?' Drell asked before he magicked up a cookie that Cherry liked. 'Hey, you want a cookie?' he held it out before holding it up out of her reach. 'DENIED!' he then did it again. 'No, seriously, you want it? DENIED!" he then laughed loudly as he made fun of her and her low self-esteem.

Cherry soon lunged out at him. Drell yelped and fell flat on the floor.

"GIVE ME THAT COOKIE OR I'LL BITE YOUR STUPID FACE OFF!"' Cherry glared.

'Okay, okay, here, just take it!' Drell panicked as her fangs were coming out and her eyes were blood red.

 

And where this memory helped Cherry remember to stand up for herself. Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"You're just gonna let people walk all over ya," Minion shoved Cherry. "You always need someone else to--"

"Don't... Touch... ME!!!" Cherry roared and her eyes flashed while her fangs popped out and her hair grew wild.

"Cherry looks like Super Sayian." Atticus chuckled, though not in a teasing way as he was really proud of his best friend for growing some backbone. Minion began to look scared of Cherry.

Cherry snarled and lunged out toward Minion and tackled him.

"Yikes!" Minion gulped.

Cherry snarled and looked rather vicious. "I will NEVER forgive you for the things you have done to MY sister!"

Drell soon gulped.

"Get off of me!" Minion begged nervously.

Cherry soon grabbed Minion and flung him against the wall with unholy strength that many vampires acquired. 

"Oh, my..." Drell gulped.

Minion groaned and his eyes widened. Cherry scowled as she charged toward him and began to roughly wrestle him with no mercy. 

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Stop, stop, please, I'll surrender!" Minion cried out as Cherry lifted him high over her head about to throw him into the water surrounding the castle as there were sharks who looked hungry.

"Promise?" Cherry smirked.

"I promise! I promise! Now let me go!" Minion begged.

"Hmm..." Cherry soon held him by his ankle, dangling him and playfully retracted her fingers to let him slip and fall into the shark-infested waters.

"And I promise never to do anything evil ever again!" Minion told her.

"Hmm..." Cherry still smirked.

Minion then yelped as he fell when she let go only for her to grab him again and he still screamed until he saw that she had him and she then tossed him over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Open Season." Cherry muttered as she had learned that trick from a certain kids' movie.

"Wow, that was smart." Drell said.

Cherry soon settled down and melted herself back to normal.

"You do that to me, I'll knock you into next century." Drell warned her.

"You wanna try?" Cherry got in his face.

"Never mind." Drell gulped.

Cherry soon came toward Atticus.

"Cherry, that was awesome!" Atticus beamed. "You went all Super Sayian on that clown!"

"Thanks." Cherry said.

Gregorio and Ingrid were smiling and praising their children as they had saved their lives.

Soon enough, Izzy came bursting in through a window.

"Isador." Gregorio looked shocked to see his brother after all these years.

"Hello, little brother." Izzy replied.

All of the rest of the robot kids came in as they started to fling Minion, Lisp, and his men up and down having fun. Cherry smirked as she stood beside Atticus and the others.

"Way to go, Cherry." Atticus smiled since his best friend was able to make this happen with the robot kids doing opposite of what Minion had wanted now.

"No problem." Cherry said.

"Cherry, I'm actually impressed..." Drell commented. "Maybe I'm a little harsh on you."

"A little?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, a lot..." Drell admitted. 

"Well, I guess I should thank you," Cherry replied. "You're right, Atticus isn't going to be with me forever and I need to learn self-defense."

"So, what now?" Phineas asked.

"I say we lock Minion in Merlin's dungeon for 500 years," Drell smirked before looking to the others. "Oh, Merlin was a wizard in King Arthur's time--"

"We know." Cherry and Atticus cut him off.

"Aha, but did ya know that he's Zelda's ex?" Drell smirked.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"I'll tell ya later..." Drell replied before looking to Izzy. "So, Isador, you have any ideas for Minion here for kidnapping and tormenting your brother and sister-in-law."

"I may have a few ideas." Izzy growled even though he promised firmly that he wouldn't help Gregorio.

"Ooh." Drell smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon enough, Carmen and Juni were new secret agents with their parents and would have more adventures after this one, but those were stories for another day. Everyone could now go back home and soon enough, everything was on the news, but most important information was kept a secret, such as Carmen an Juni being some of the spies. No, they were more than that, they were Spy Kids, and Phineas and Ferb were able to join them along with Candace, Jeremy, and Stacey. Izzy and Gregorio also soon made up and they became friends again and Floop was back on TV much to the delight of many young boys and girls.

"Whew!" Drell collapsed into his chair. "That took longer than I thought it would... Skippy, make me a sandwich."

Skippy soon made him a sandwich.

"That's a good boy," Drell replied as he took the sandwich. "Were you all right on your own?"

Skippy flexed his arm with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny..." Drell rolled his eyes with a smirk back.

Skippy soon brought out Drell's weights. Drell ate his sandwich and when he finished, he stood over them. Skippy pouted and whimpered quietly like a poor puppy dog.

"What?" Drell asked.

Skippy wanted to keep his strength for a little bit longer and smirked.

"You're sick in the head if you think I'm gonna let you be stronger than me!" Drell glared.

Skippy began to go into a pleading position.

Drell looked away, but every where he turned, Skippy kept giving him that look in his eyes. "ALL RIGHT!!!" he then yelled out of annoyance. "God, you were normal a week ago!"

Skippy was happy to hear that he could keep his strength. 

"But not for long..." Drell soon smirked.

Skippy snapped his fingers in defeat, but folded his arms, but at least he got to keep it for a little bit longer. Angela soon came to see Skippy for a change which made both men wave to her and she held out a bundle wrapped in a blanket. Skippy unwrapped the blanket and gasped as he saw that it was a gargoyle egg.

"An egg?" Drell asked.

"Yes, an egg," Angela nodded. "Skippy, you are going to be a father."

Skippy held out the egg to Drell. Drell took the egg and it allowed Skippy to faint into Angela's arms.

"Yeah, of course that was going to happen." Drell said.

"What're you saying?" Angela asked.

"Oh, nuthin'," Drell replied innocently. "It's just that since I sent Cherry and Atticus to meet you and the other Manhattan Clan, you guys have been having school kid crushes on each other."

"Maybe." Angela said.

"Don't you maybe me, I know you..." Drell replied. "I don't know what you see in him, he can't even talk!"

"Yes, but I can read his thoughts due to my love for him." Angela smiled.

"Oh..." Drell said.

"Silly warlock." Angela teased, poking his nose.

A while later, it was time for everyone to go home.

"We saved the day again, Mum..." Bridget sighed as she stared out the window and looked up at the night sky. "Mum, wherever you are, I hope you're happy, because I'm happy to be here... With Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Dad, Candace, and even though Linda is not my biological mother, I love her too."

They all soon arrived back at their homes.

"Well, we're on the news." Cherry said as she had her laptop while sitting beside Atticus.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Atticus chuckled.

"No, I guess not..." Cherry said, but then got an email from Mo and clicked into it before speed-reading it. "Well, looks like Mo will be back home tomorrow."

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"Yeah, I knew that'd make your day even better." Cherry smirked.

"And you were right." Atticus smiled.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day..." Cherry said. "I guess we'll just relax for the rest of the day."

"Yeah," Atticus smiled before he saw his Equestrian medallion vibrating. "Huh?"

Uh-oh, looks like Atticus is being called away to Equestria, we'll have to find out what the Cutie Mark Map wants him for and who else it called.

The End


End file.
